Schicksalhaftes Treffen
by IamSherlockian
Summary: Weitere Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg aus Sherlocks Augen und nun konnte John sie ebenfalls nicht zurückhalten. „Wach bleiben Sherlock! Bleib wach!". Als der schwache Körper auf seinem Schoß in sich zusammensank und Sherlocks Finger den Pullover losließen, hörte John die Sirenen des nahenden Krankenwagens.
1. Chapter 1

_**Schicksalhaftes Treffen**_

Das ist meine erste FanFiction und ich hoffe, dass sie euch gefallen wird. Hier hab ich Sherlock ein ,,bisschen'' jünger gemacht, also ca. 19 Jahre jung. John ist 15 Jahre älter, also 34.  
Die Charaktere gehören zu den Büchern von Sir Arthur Conan Doyle und der Serie Sherlock!

Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen c:

Reviews und Kritik erwünscht  
_

**Schmerzen. **

Es tat furchtbar weh.

Höllische Schmerzen durchfuhren seinen Körper. Die Klinge war tief in seiner Brust und die Hand, die sie festhielt schien sie noch weiter hineindrücken zu wollen. Der Mann sah Sherlock tief in die Augen. Er war sehr amüsiert den jungen Mann seine Schmerzen anzusehen und grinste. Als er herannahende Schritte vernahm, riss er mit einer schnellen Bewegung das Messer wieder heraus und sein Gegenüber sank auf die Knie. ‚,Auf Wiedersehen, Mister Holmes!'', sagte der Mann im grauen Anzug und verzog sich mit einem geringschätzenden Lächeln vom Tatort. Sherlock presste seine Hand gegen die Wunde und versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte und die Schmerzen waren unerträglich. Gerade, als er auf die Beine kam, erkannte er den Mann, dem der Angreifer nicht begegnen wollte. Sherlock stolperte auf ihn zu, dankbar, dass er hergekommen war.

,,Sherlock? Wo sind Sie? ''. John Watson sah sich um, konnte in der Dunkelheit jedoch nicht viel erkennen. Der junge Mann wollte ihm entgegenrufen, konnte jedoch keine Kraft dafür aufbringen und versuchte sich die letzten Meter zu ihm zu schleppen. Es wurde für ihn immer schwieriger die Augen offen zu halten und seine Schritte wurden mehr und mehr zu einem Taumeln. ,,..J..John..''. Sherlock versuchte verständlich zu rufen, jedoch war es nur ein Flüstern, was über seine Lippen kam. ,,John.. I..ich..- ''. Eine weitere Schmerzwelle ließ ihn seinen Satz beenden. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen und eine Träne fand ihren Weg aus dem Auge heraus und glitt seine Wange hinab, bis sie letzten Endes am Kinn hinuntertropfte. John drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der er Sherlocks Stimme vernommen hatte.

,,Oh Gott, nein!'', flüsterte er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Sherlock. Er eilte in seine Richtung und konnte den jungen Mann noch im letzten Moment vom Sturz abfangen. Sherlock fiel in Johns Arme. Weitere Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinab, jedoch aus Erleichterung. Er war erleichtert _ihn _nochmal sehen zu können. Erleichtert, dass _er _bei ihm war. John sank mit Sherlock im Arm auf die Knie und platzierte den zitternden und eiskalten Körper auf seinen Beinen, sodass Sherlock liegen konnte und blickte auf ihn herab. John presste seine Hand auf Sherlocks Wunde und hoffte so, den Blutfluss etwas stoppen zu können. Er wirkte zerbrechlich – seine Haut war bleicher, seine Augenringe dunkler als sonst. Sein Atem ging schnell und zitternd. John vernahm ein leichtes Rasseln in seinen Atemzügen – kein gutes Zeichen. Blut hatte sich in seiner Kehle und wahrscheinlich auch schon in den Lungen angesammelt. Schnell zückte der Doktor sein Mobiltelefon und rief einen Krankenwagen. Nachdem alles geregelt war und er auflegte, sah er Sherlock an, welcher seine Augen kaum noch offenhalten konnte. ,,Sherlock? Hören Sie mich? ''.

Der junge Mann versuchte seinen Blick auf Johns Gesicht zu fokussieren, jedoch wurden seine Augenlider immer schwerer. Mehrmals versuchte er zu blinzeln, um die Sicht zu klären. Der dunkle Schleier, der alles umhüllt hatte ließ nicht von ihm ab. ,,Sherlock. Sie müssen jetzt wach bleiben! Tun Sie das für mich? ''. John sah Sherlock an und spürte, wie sein Körper immer schwächer zu werden schien. Blut lief aus Sherlocks Mundwinkel und seine Augenlider fingen an gefährlich zu flackern. _Scheiße! Wo bleibt der Krankenwagen? _John sah sich in der Gegend um. Keine Sirenen, keine blauen Lichter – nichts was darauf gedeutet hätte, dass der Krankenwagen in der Nähe war. Sherlock streckte seine Finger nach Johns Pullover aus und krallte sich schwach in diesen. Sein Atem wurde immer langsamer und schwerer und ein leichtes Husten ließ noch mehr Blut aus seiner Kehle frei. Der junge Mann verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz und rollte seinen Kopf zur Seite. John legte sanft seine freie Hand auf Sherlocks Wange und drehte seinen Kopf wieder zurück zu ihm.

Er blickte auf die sterbende Gestalt auf seinem Schoß und konnte seine Tränen nun nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Sherlock.. Bitte! Bleib wach!" John hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er angefangen hatte seinen eigentlichen Patienten zu duzen und wischte mit seinen Fingern den kühlen Schweiß auf Sherlocks Stirn weg. Ein leichtes Zucken durchfuhr den Körper des jungen und nach einigen Sekunden öffnete er seine Augen für einen Spalt. Er öffnete seinen Mund und versuchte nun etwas zu sagen. John bemerkte dies sofort und sah in die kühlen, blauen Augen. Sie waren mit Angst erfüllt. „Nicht sprechen, Sherlock. Du musst nur wach bleiben!". Einen Moment lang wartete Sherlock – er wollte seine Kraft sammeln. „Joh- n..". Sherlock verlor den Fokus und suchte Johns Augen. „Es.. Es tut.. m-mir leid, John..". Weitere Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg aus Sherlocks Augen. „Wach bleiben Sherlock! Bleib wach!". Als der schwache Körper auf seinem Schoß in sich zusammensank und Sherlocks Finger den Pullover losließen, hörte John die Sirenen des nahenden Krankenwagens.

**Kapitel 1  
**

**-Fünf Wochen vorher-**

Das Klingeln des Telefons schallte an den kahlen Betonwänden wieder. Es wirkte dadurch viel lauter und auch sehr viel nerviger als sonst. Sherlock öffnete langsam seine Augen. Seine Lider waren schwer und er spürte, dass seine Augenringe wieder an Dunkelheit zugenommen hatten. Mit einem Seufzen richtete er sich von der Matratze, die auf dem kühlen Boden lag auf und kramte sein Mobiltelefon aus seiner Jackentasche. Gerade, als er es in der Hand hielt, legte der Anrufer auf. Er rieb sich kurz die Augen und sah auf den Bildschirm.

_3 verpasste Anrufe von DI Lestrade._

„Schon wieder..", murmelte er und steckte das Telefon zurück in die Jacke. Seine Blicke gingen durch den Raum. Ein verlassenes Gebäude mitten in London war perfekt, um sich einen Schuss zu setzen. Für kurze Zeit blieb Sherlock mit dem Blick auf der Spritze hängen, die er am vorigen Abend benutzt hatte. Diesmal war er für sehr lange Zeit „weg" gewesen. Sherlock hatte keine Ahnung, was passiert war, um seine Depressionen wiederkehren zu lassen, jedoch wollte er sich auch nicht daran erinnern. Er stand langsam von seiner Matratze auf und sah an sich runter. Zerrissene Jeans, verwaschenes Shirt und eine Kapuzen Jacke. Es war eine Seltenheit, dass Sherlock Holmes sich in solcher Kleidung herumtrieb, da er doch Hemden, Jacketts, schwarze Hosen und seinen langen schwarzen Mantel bevorzugte. Das kümmerte ihn jedoch nicht. Nicht in diesem Moment.

Er zog sich die Kapuze über den Kopf und verließ schnellen Schrittes das alte Gebäude. Auf dem Weg nach draußen sah er einige Leute auf dem Boden oder ebenfalls auf alten Matratzen liegen, die sich entweder gerade einen Schuss setzten oder dabei waren ihren Trip auszuleben. Sherlock war nicht der einzige, der diese Räume schon fast sein zweites zu Hause nennen konnte und er selbst war nicht wirklich stolz darauf. Jedoch hatte er keine andere Wahl. Anders konnte er nicht seine Depressionen bekämpfen, die wie Gewitterwolken über seinem Kopf aufzogen und auf ihn niederregneten. Draußen angekommen sah er sich kurz um und tatsächlich waren Wolken aufgezogen, die die Erde mit ihrem Regen durchnässten. Er fragte sich manchmal selbst, weshalb er ausgerechnet in solch ein Gebäude ging, um high zu werden und nicht einfach zu Hause blieb. Es war möglicherweise die Anonymität, die er in diesen Räumen hatte und das Gefühl, vollkommen abgeschottet von den Leuten zu sein, die ihn kannten. Es waren zwar nie viele gewesen, aber Sherlock wollte auch nicht wirklich noch mehr kennenlernen.

Als er bei seiner Wohnung ankam, seufzte er.

Fast zwei Stunden war er unterwegs gewesen und der Regen hatte ihn völlig unterkühlt. Er öffnete die Tür des Hauptgebäudes und eilte die Treppen zu seiner Wohnung hoch. Unten im Flur stand Mrs. Hudson, doch Sherlock war nicht danach mit ihr zu reden. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob sie wusste, dass er ein kaputter Junkie war, jedoch hatte er keine Lust mit ihr darüber zu reden. Oder mit irgendwem anders. Sherlock eilte ins Badezimmer und befreite sich von seiner nassen Kleidung. Um wieder warm zu werden und den Geruch des alten Gebäudes loszuwerden, stellte er sich unter die Dusche. Das heiße Wasser brannte auf seiner kühlen Haut, jedoch ließ er sich nicht davon stören. Nach einigen Minuten stieg er aus der Dusche und trocknete sich ab.

Langsam ließ er seinen Blick seinen freien Oberkörper hinuntergleiten. Die Narben darauf waren nichts neues, aber die Prellungen schon. Er hatte sich mehrmals schlagen müssen, als er an Informationen wollte, also konnte er diese nicht ganz zuordnen. Seufzend wendete er den Blick von seiner blassen Haut ab und ging in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er sich ein paar Boxershorts und ein neues Shirt überzog. Langsam ließ er sich auf sein Bett sinken. Die Drogen in seinem Körper wirkten nicht mehr und die Gewitterwolken in seinem Kopf waren zurück. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er bereits seit 56 Stunden keine einzige Minute richtigen Schlafes hatte. Wenn er high war, war er in einer Art Bewusstlosigkeit – dies zählte er nicht zum Schlaf.

Sherlock ließ sich zurückfallen und starrte an die Decke. Wieso suchten die Depressionen ihn wieder heim? Wieso war er nicht in der Lage wie andere Menschen Dinge zu vergessen? Seine Augenlider waren schwer wie Betonklötze und er kämpfte nicht mehr gegen die Müdigkeit an. Er schloss seine Augen und spürte, wie seine Gedanken langsam den Fokus verloren und endlich hatte er es geschafft – er war eingeschlafen.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallöle! Ich hoffe euch hat das erste Kapitel zugesagt. Da ich gerade sehr gelangweilt bin und meine Wand vor Pistolenschüssen bewahren will (Öhöhöh ;D) stell ich schonmal das zweite Kapitel rein.

Dieses Kapitel ist mit Hilfe von meiner ab Sofortigen Co.-Autorin entstanden

Viel Vergnügen ~

**Kapitel 2 **

Sherlock schreckte auf. Mit zitternden Händen wischte er sich den kühlen Schweiß von der Stirn und blickte auf die Uhr.

_Ganze drei Stunden Schlaf.._

Es waren immerhin zwei mehr als üblich. Sherlock schloss die Augen und ließ sich zurück aufs Bett sinken. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob jemand mit einem Presslufthammer darin arbeiten würde. Wie sehr er es hasste zu spüren, dass die Drogen nicht mehr wirkten. Wie sehr er es hasste zu spüren, dass er von Tag zu Tag depressiver wurde. Schlaf allein konnte nicht helfen, obwohl es gut tat ein wenig abschalten zu können. Es waren jedoch auch die Albträume, die ihm den Schlaf raubten – nicht nur seine zu vielen und komplexen Gedankengänge.

Seufzend öffnete er wieder die Augen und stand von seinem Bett auf. Er wusste, dass es nicht viel bringen würde zu versuchen nochmal einzuschlafen. Kurz wühlte er in seinem Schrank und zog sich um. Es war viel angenehmer Hemden und lange Hosen zu tragen. So konnte man nicht viel von seiner Haut sehen und das war Sherlock Holmes viel lieber. Der junge Mann ging in das kleine Wohnzimmer und nahm seine Violine zur Hand. Er stellte sich vor das Fenster und schloss die Augen ehe er anfing zu spielen.

o.o

„Irgendwas müssen Sie doch gefunden haben!". Detective Inspector Lestrade war aufgebracht. Ein Tatort, zwei Leichen und nichts was auch nur irgendwie auf deren Identität hinwies. Lestrade rieb sich die Augen. Zu wenig Schlaf und abscheulicher Kaffee wirkten sich ebenfalls auf seine Laune aus. „Und ihr habt wirklich alles abgesucht? Es kann sein, dass irgendwas draußen liegt oder im Keller!". Anderson stand seufzend neben ihm. „Sorry, Lestrade. Wir haben alles abgesucht und die Bude hat noch nicht mal einen Keller!". Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Lestrade an. „Da ist _wirklich _nichts! Das können Sie mir glauben." Lestrade nickte kurz und entschuldigte sich. „Tut mir leid, Anderson. Ich weiß momentan nicht so viel mit mir selbst anzufangen. Der dritte Mord infolge und jedes Mal tappen wir im Dunkeln." Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Die Medien spekulieren auf einen Serienkiller. Dabei geht man erst nach dem dritten Mord von sowas aus!"

Sally Donovan hatte sich dazugesellt. „Wie es scheint, haben die Medien mal Recht behalten. Es ist jetzt der dritte Mord und es waren immer die Selben Todesursachen." Lestrade blickte zu ihr rüber. „Ich weiß. Ich hatte nur gehofft, dass sich hier etwas geändert hätte. Ein Serienkiller in London. Das ist das letzte was wir brauchen." Anderson seufzte kurz. „Ein sehr blutiger noch dazu. Ich habe die Blutproben der anderen beiden Tatorte zur Analyse geschickt. Ich habe noch keine Ergebnisse vorliegen, aber falls ich was Neues herausfinde, sag ich Ihnen Bescheid." Mit diesen Worten und einem kurzen Nicken verabschiedete sich Anderson und ging wieder zum Tatort.

Sally blickte den Detective Inspector kurz an. „Wir werden schon was finden. Das schaffen wir doch fast immer." Lestrade sah sie an. „Meist aber nur, weil wir Hilfe von außerhalb hatten. Wenn sich hier die nächsten zwei Stunden nichts finden lässt, dann werde ich _ihn _kontaktieren. Vielleicht wird er ja was finden." Sally wusste genau, wen Lestrade meinte und seufzte kurz. „Denken Sie wirklich dieser Freak wird mehr herausfinden, als die Polizei, deren _Beruf _das ist?" Die Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. „Sherlock Holmes lag noch nie falsch mit dem, was er uns geraten hat. Und diesmal wird er es sicherlich auch nicht." „Es steht noch nicht fest, ob der Psycho herkommen wird." Als Donovan ihren Namen hörte, ging sie zum Polizisten rüber, der sie gerufen hatte. Lestrade wusste, dass sie nichts finden würden. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, dass sie es zugaben.

Er kramte sein Telefon aus der Hosentasche und blickte drauf. Mehrmals hatte er versucht Sherlock anzurufen und es war noch nichts zurückgekommen. Wenn die zwei Stunden vorbei waren, wusste er, dass er nicht anrufen, sondern besser direkt zu ihm fahren sollte. Lestrade machte sich wieder Sorgen um Sherlock. Zu lange hatte er nichts mehr von ihm gehört und er wusste von seinen Problemen. Er wusste von den Drogen und von den Depressionen, obwohl er nie mit ihm über letztere geredet hatte. Er konnte es ihm einfach ansehen, dass es ihm schlecht ging und etwas in seinem komischen Verstand verdreht war. Doch er wusste auch, dass es schier unmöglich war ihm zu helfen. Sherlock war niemand, der gerne Hilfe annahm. Lestrade seufzte und ließ seine Gedanken woanders hinwandern. Und er sollte Recht behalten. Nach zwei Stunden des Suchens war nichts rausgekommen.

o.o

Circa 35 Minuten später hielt Lestrade mit seinem Wagen in der Bakerstreet und klopfte an die Tür. Mrs. Hudson öffnete und empfing ihn mit einem herzlichen Lächeln. „Lestrade, wie lang Sie nicht mehr hier waren. Kommen Sie rein." Lastrade lächelte kurz und nickte ihr zu. Die ältere Lady machte Platz und ließ den Detective Inspector eintreten. „Ist Sherlock zu Hause? Ich brauche seine Hilfe in einem Fall." „Oh, den hab ich seit ein paar Stunden nicht mehr gesehen, aber er dürfte oben sein. Er kam heute früh nach Hause und spielt seit fast drei Stunden auf der Violine. Er denkt wahrscheinlich mal wieder nach." Er jetzt nahm Lestrade die Musik war, welche aus der oberen Wohnung nach unten drang. Sie klang wunderschön, wie jedes Mal. Und Lestrade war von Sherlocks Talent beeindruckt – wie jedes Mal.

„Gehen Sie ruhig hoch. So wie ich ihn kenne, hat er sie wahrscheinlich eh schon bemerkt." „Danke, Mrs. Hudson.", sagte er und ging die Treppe hinauf zu Sherlocks Wohnung. Mit einem kurzen Klopfen machte er sich bemerkbar und öffnete die Tür. Sherlock unterbrach sein Spiel nicht und drehte sich auch nicht um. Hatte er Lestrade überhaupt wahrgenommen? Er schien völlig in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Sherlock hatte seine Augen weiterhin geschlossen und stand noch immer mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster. Lestrade hob eine Augenbraue und trat ein. „Sherlock?" Der junge Mann öffnete die Augen und unterbrach sein Spiel. Schweigend drehte er sich zu Lestrade um.

„Worum geht es?" Lestrade starrte ihn für einige Augenblicke an, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Sherlock seufzte. „Wenn Sie nur hier sind, um mich anzustarren, dann bitte ich Sie zu gehen." Mit einer Bewegung drehte er sich wieder zum Fenster und begann sein Spiel von neuem. Der Detective Inspector blinzelte mehrmals und fing sich wieder. „Nein, nein. Tut mir leid.. Ich bin hier, weil Scotland Yard deine Hilfe benötigt." Sherlock unterbrach sein Spiel. Er sah aus dem Fenster. „Scotland Yard oder Sie?" Als Lestrade nichts darauf zu Antworten wusste, sah Sherlock zu ihm. Ein leichtes Grinsen hatte sich auf seinen Lippen breit gemacht und er legte die Violine in ihren Koffer zurück. „Was ist es denn für ein Fall, der Ihnen anscheinend solche Probleme bereitet?"

o.o

**Das Gebäude war alt.**

Sehr alt.

Die Container drum herum ließen drauf schließen, dass es renoviert wurde, jedoch nicht sehr erfolgreich. Im Inneren sah es ebenfalls nicht besser aus. Die Wände waren kahl und der Putz bröckelte hinunter. Der bereits renovierte Teil des Hauses strotze auch nicht gerade vor Schönheit und Kreativität.

Sherlock sah sich um. Die stickige Luft in den Räumen ließen seine Kopfschmerzen nicht besser werden. Schweigend betrachtete er den Raum und seine Augen blieben an den Klebebandumrissen der bereits abtransportierten Leichen hängen. Das Blut war überall im Raum verteilt und es war nicht wenig gewesen. Es war an Wänden und Boden verteilt und es wirkte wie eine schmutzig aufgetragene Schicht roter Farbe. Jedoch war es nicht schwer zu verkennen, dass es Blut sein _musste_. Das konnten sogar die Idioten von Scotland Yard erkennen.

Sherlock legte die Hände hinter seinem Rücken zusammen und fuhr mit seinen Beobachtungen fort. Es tat gut, dass hier das Fenster zerstört war. Die frische Luft ließen ihn etwas klarer denken und die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf sich etwas besser ertragen. Er starrte reglos auf die Umrisse. In seinem Kopf fügten sich jetzt alle erkennbaren Puzzleteile zusammen. Der noch schemenhafte Täter drängte die zwei Opfer in die Ecke, holte mit der 17cm langen Klinge aus und rammte sie dem ersten in die Brust. Er nahm absichtlich die rechte Seite –das Herz zu treffen wollte er nicht wagen. Der Tod sollte langsamer vonstatten gehen. Nachdem die Figur zu Boden gesunken war, eilte der Täter zur nächsten und tat dasselbe wie zuvor. Diesmal ließ er sich jedoch mehr Zeit. Er ließ die Klinge stecken und –

Gerade als Sherlock den Rest rekonstruieren wollte, brach das Bild vor seinem inneren Auge ab und er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Sherlock kniff die Augen zusammen und fasste sich mit zitternden Händen an die Schläfen. Ein leichtes Schnaufen und Sherlock sank auf die Knie. Er spürte noch, wie er mit dem Kopf auf dem kalten Beton aufschlug – danach war es vollkommen still um ihn herum.


	3. Chapter 3

Hallöchen! Entschuldigt die lange Pause zwischen den Kapiteln, aber wir mussten erstmal darüber nachdenken, wie wir unsere Kapitel fortsetzen werden. An alle Johnlock Fans da draußen.. Wir haben lange überlegt. Wir sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir KEIN Johnlock verwenden werden. Die Beziehung zwischen Sherlock und John wird eher brüderlich vonstatten gehen. Verzeiht, wenn wir euch damit vor den Kopf stoßen. Trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen! 3

* * *

**Kälte.**

Der Betonboden war kalt.

Die Kälte machte sich bemerkbar, obwohl er seinen Mantel anhatte. Sherlock öffnete die Augen für einen Spalt. Sein Schädel dröhnte und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er gleich explodieren würde. Seine Sicht war verschwommen und er brauchte einige Momente, um herauszufinden was passiert war und wo er sich überhaupt befand. Seine Hände zitterten, als er sich an die Schläfen fasste.

„Sherlock?", hörte er eine Stimme, die eindeutig Lestrade gehören musste. Der DI beugte sich über ihn, fasste ihn an die Schulter und schüttelte ihn sachte. Langsam kam Sherlock wieder zu Besinnung, er merkte wie sich sein Blick wieder klärte und sah Lestrade direkt in die Augen. Jetzt fiel ihm wieder ein, wo er war und er wurde sich darüber bewusst, was passiert sein musste. „Ist alles okay?" Ein besorgtes Lächeln konnte Lestrade sich nicht verkneifen. „Ja.. Alles okay. Denke ich." Sherlock rieb sich kurz seine Schläfen und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Der Detective Inspector stützte den jungen Mann am Arm und blickte ihn an. „Denkst du wirklich, dass alles okay ist? Man fällt nicht einfach so in Ohnmacht." „Sie wissen doch, Lestrade. Ich hatte schon immer einen Hang zum Dramatischen."

Sherlock blickte sich wieder im Raum um. Er war kurz davor gewesen, den Rest der Tat zu rekonstruieren, als er den Faden verlor und schließlich umkippte. Was da auch in seinem Kopf passiert war, er konnte es sich nicht erklären und es war ihm sehr gleichgültig. Jetzt wollte er erstmal den Fall lösen. Lestrade musterte den jungen Mann neben sich und war nicht begeistert.

_Blasser als sonst. Dass das überhaupt möglich ist._

„Ich sollte dich zu einem Arzt bringen. Nicht, dass du etwas Ernstes hast." „Mir geht es gut, Lestrade. Das war nur ein kurzer Black Out, mehr nicht." Kurz sah er sich noch einmal im Raum um. „Ich hab alles, was ich an Informationen brauche. Wenn Sie so nett wären, würde ich mir gerne die Opfer etwas genauer ansehen." Lestrade seufzte. Er wusste, dass eine Diskussion mit ihm zu nichts führen würde. „Gut. Ich fahre dich ins St. Bartholomew's. Da kannst du dir die beiden ansehen. Ich kann dir aber nicht mehr als fünf Minuten geben. Ich habe jetzt schon Stress, weil ich dich hier an den Tatort geholt habe." Sherlock nickte kurz als Bestätigung.

o.o

Sherlock schloss die Tür hinter sich und sah zu Lestrade, der bereits die Leichen rausholen ließ. Als beide auf den Metalltischen lagen, konnte Sherlock sich an seine Arbeit machen. Er deckte den Körper des ersten Opfers auf. Das Gesicht war kalkweiß, die Augen geschlossen und rot umrandet. Der Mund war ebenfalls geschlossen. Sherlock konnte sich den Gesichtsausdruck vorstellen, den die Person hatte, bevor sie in die Gerichtsmedizin gebracht worden war. Die Augen vor Schock aufgerissen und der Mund zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet. Er beugte sich über den toten Körper, um sich die Wunde etwas genauer anzuschauen.

_Ein klaffendes Loch in der rechten Brust._

Der Mörder musste das Messer fest in den Körper gestoßen und zugedrückt haben. Anders hätte diese Wunde nicht entstehen können.  
Nachdem er mit der ersten Leiche fertig war, fing er an die zweite zu betrachten. Etwas war anders an ihr. Ihre Wunde schien viel größer gewesen zu sein – der Tod qualvoller. Was war an diesem Opfer anders gewesen? Hatte der Mörder die junge Frau gekannt? Hatte sie sich mehr gewehrt als der Mann, der neben ihr getötet worden war? Sherlock wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

„Die anderen Opfer. Wie sahen ihre Wunden aus? Eher so wie die des Mannes?" Er deutete auf das Loch in der Brust. „Oder eher wie die der Frau?" Sein Blick viel auf die Leiche neben ihm. Lestrade sah sich beide Leichen noch einmal an. „Wie die der Frau. Die anderen Opfer haben genau so große Wunden." Sherlock legte den Kopf schief und starrte stumm auf die Leiche. In seinem Kopf ratterte es und Lestrade wusste, dass er nicht mehr ansprechbar war. Sherlock Holmes wusste, dass es eine Verbindung zwischen den Opfern geben musste.

o.o

Sherlock hatte nichts gefunden.

_Nichts, was auf eine Verbindung hindeutet. _

Wie war das möglich? „Ich werde dir alle Informationen zusammensammeln, die wir bis jetzt haben. Wenn du mehr über die anderen Opfer weißt, fällt es dir vielleicht einfacher eine Verbindung zwischen allen zu finden." Lestrade sah zu dem jungen Detektiv, der neben ihm herging. Er schien zwar in Gedanken versunken zu sein, jedoch nickte er.

Langsam spürte Sherlock, dass seine Kopfschmerzen wieder heftiger wurden und sein Kopf nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Er brauchte einen neuen Schuss, das war ihm klar. Das Zittern in seinen Händen kehrte wieder und seine Sicht wurde verschwommen. Lestrade sah ihn verwirrt an. „Sherlock?" Er hob die Augenbrauen. Der junge Mann neben ihn fing an zu schwanken. „Sherlock! Du brauchst einen .."

Um ihn herum wurde es dunkel.


	4. Chapter 4

So. Da sind wir wieder. Das letzte Kapitel war was kürzer als die anderen, aber weiterzuschreiben schien bei dem netten Abschluss schier unmöglich. Ja, auch wir haben einen Hang zum Dramatischen! Wir wünschen viel Vergnügen bei Kapitel vier!

* * *

**Licht.**

Es blendete.

Er beugte sich Sherlock, zog eines seiner Augenlider hoch und leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe in das graue Auge des jungen Detektivs. „Pupillen reagieren etwas langsamer als es gewöhnlich ist, jedoch ist das nicht weiter problematisch." Sherlock hörte, wie der Mann neben ihm weitersprach, konnte seine Gedanken jedoch nicht darauf fokussieren. Langsam flackerten seine Augenlider und Sherlock kam immer mehr zu Bewusstsein.

_Nicht schon wieder. _

Ein genervtes Murren und Sherlock öffnete die Augen. Über ihn gebeugt waren Lestrade und ein ihm unbekannter Mann, der als Dr. John Watson ausgewiesen war. Ein paar Mal musste er blinzeln, um die Sicht ganz zu klären. Sherlock sah sich um. Das Licht an der Decke war kalt und weiß – genauso wie die Wände um ihn herum. Er spürte, dass er auf etwas kühlem lag. Sein Mantel lag gefaltet unter seinem Kopf.

_Deswegen ist es so kalt_.

Der Detektiv hob langsam seinen Kopf an und blickte sich weiter um_. _

_Wirklich? Ist das ein schlechter Scherz? _

Sherlock sah zu Lestrade und hob eine Augenbraue. Er hatte ihn tatsächlich in die Pathologie gebracht, auf einen der metallenen Seziertische gelegt und einen Arzt gerufen. Das kühle Metall unter ihm ließ Sherlock frieren, dies schien ihn jedoch nicht weiter zu interessieren und der junge Mann richtete sich auf. Trotz, dass Lestrade aufgrund seines Drogenkonsums sauer auf Sherlock war, lächelte er ihn beruhigt an.

Sherlock blickte nun den Arzt an, welcher immer noch über Sherlock gebeugt war. Er ließ seine Augen über Gesicht und Kleidung wandern.

_Soldat. Nicht sehr lange wieder in London._

Es war ihm ein Rätsel, wie er das in seinem Zustand so schnell deduzieren konnte, aber die Indizien für einen Auslandseinsatz sprachen für sich. Das ließ ihn einen kurzen Moment lächeln, ehe die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf sich wieder bemerkbar machten. Er zuckte zusammen und packte sich instinktiv an seine schmerzenden Schläfen. Seufzend ließ Sherlock wieder seinen Kopf auf den Mantel sinken, der ihm als Kopfkissen diente. Sofort war Lestrades besorgter Gesichtsausdruck wieder da und Dr. Watson beugte sich wieder über Sherlock. „Ist es eher ein Pochen oder ein Ziehen?", fragte der Arzt und führte seine Untersuchungen fort, die Sherlock nur widerwillig über sich ergehen ließ. „Ein Pochen..", murrte er und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Das grelle Licht machte die Situation nicht besser. Im Gegenteil – es schmerzte fürchterlich. Als John wieder eines von Sherlocks Augen öffnete und die Taschenlampe darauf richtete, drehte Sherlock seinen Kopf weg. „ Lassen Sie das.", zischte er und machte Anstalten vom Metalltisch aufzustehen. Lestrade und John reagierten fast gleichzeitig und drückten Sherlock zurück auf den Tisch. „Das sollten Sie lieber lassen- Nicht, dass Sie noch einmal umkippen." „Mir geht es gut. Ich brauche nur eine Kopfschmerztablette und dann bin ich wieder fit." Er richtete sich trotz des Widerstandes auf und ließ seine Beine über die Kante baumeln.

Ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl überkam ihn und er musste aufstoßen. Wenn er jetzt noch kotzen würde, dann würde Lestrade ihn gar nicht mehr aus dem Krankenhaus lassen und vermutlich an ein Krankenhausbett tackern. Und das würde bedeuten, dass er nicht mehr an seine Drogen kommen würde – die er gerade mehr als nötig hatte. Glücklicherweise hatten es beide Anwesenden nicht bemerkt und Sherlock stand auf. Er griff nach seinem Mantel und zog ihn an. Gerade, als er losgehen wollte, packte John ihn an der Schulter. „Es wäre besser, wenn Sie noch hier bleiben. Sie sind heute zwei Mal bewusstlos geworden. Ich kann Sie nicht gehen lassen. Sie stehen unter meiner Verantwortung, Mr. Holmes."

_Menschen! Wie langweilig sie doch sind._

Sherlock schnaubte und drehte sich zu dem Arzt. „Es ist nett, dass Sie sich so sorgen, aber ich komme gut alleine klar." Er befreite sich aus dem Griff und verließ das Krankenhaus.

o.o

Die Spritze drang in seine Haut und er drückte den Kolben runter. Sherlock schloss die Augen. Er lehnte sich gegen die kalte Wand und atmete tief durch. Langsam spürte er, wie die Drogen durch seinen Körper flossen und anfingen zu wirken. Gerade, als er ihre vollkommene Wirkung vernahm, hörte er es.

_Dieses verdammte Klingeln._

Sherlock kramte in seiner Manteltasche, holte sein Telefon hervor und öffnete die Augen.

_DI Lestrade._

Genervt drückte er den roten Hörer und das Klingeln erlosch. Er hatte jetzt wirklich keine Lust mit ihm zu telefonieren. Oder mit irgendwem anders. Sherlock hatte es eh schon eilig gehabt in seine Wohnung zu kommen, die Spritze einzupacken und hierher zu kommen. Diesmal hatte er sich ein Taxi genommen – zwei Stunden zu Fuß wären ihm viel zu lange gewesen.

Langsam entspannte sich Sherlocks Körper und seine inneren Regenwolken verzogen sich. Er war nun vollkommen unter Drogeneinfluss. Die Depressionen, die Kopfschmerzen. Beides war nun erträglich und Sherlock konnte seine Gedanken auf etwas anderes fokussieren. Gerade, als er sich wieder ganz entspannte, klingelte es erneut. Diesmal wollte Sherlock es ignorieren.

_Diese Lautstärke._

Sie war unerträglich. Das Klingeln schallte an den kahlen Wänden nieder und er gab sich geschlagen. Sherlock puhlte sein Telefon wieder aus der Manteltasche. Kurz überlegte er, ob er wieder den Anruf wegdrücken sollte, entschied aber dagegen. Wenn er jetzt rangehen würde, dann würde Lestrade auch nicht mehr anrufen. Hoffte er zumindest.

„Was wollen Sie?", nuschelte er ins Telefon. Lestrade registrierte sofort, dass Sherlock sich nicht in seiner normalen Verfassung befand. „Wo bist du? Ich hol dich ab." „Ach kommen Sie! Hören Sie auf ständig meinen Babysitter spielen zu wollen! Ich bin kein Kind mehr." „Du bist noch nicht mal 21, also noch kein Volljähriger. Und bis dahin werde ich wohl deinen Babysitter spielen müssen!" „Wieso? Ich kann auf mich aufpassen, Lestrade!" „Nein. Genau das kannst du nämlich nicht! Wenn du das könntest, dann würdest du sicherlich nicht in einer Baracke sitzen und dir Heroin oder weiß Gott was spritzen!" Sherlock schwieg. Er schluckte schwer und schloss die Augen. Lestrade hatte Recht. Er konnte nicht auf sich aufpassen.

_Verdammter Bastard!_

Sherlock wollte es nicht wahr haben, dass er ein gebrochener Mensch war und, dass die Drogen alles noch schlimmer machten. Nun saß er in dem zerschlissenen Raum mit der kaputten Matratze, die Spritze lag mittlerweile in einer Ecke und er fühlte sich so verloren wie noch nie zuvor.

„Sherlock? Bist du noch dran?", hörte er Lestrades besorgte Stimme aus dem Telefon schallen. Dies befreite ihn aus seiner Starre. „Natürlich bin ich noch dran."Sherlock schluckte bevor er weitersprach. „Die alte Baracke in der Nähe vom U-Bahnhof.." Ohne den DI antworten zu lassen, legte er auf.

o.o

Lestrade erreichte die Baracke eine halbe Stunde nach dem Telefonat. Während er sich um den jungen Detektiv sorgte, war er auch unheimlich erleichtert, dass Sherlock seine Hilfe nun wirklich annahm. Lag das vielleicht nur an den Drogen, die er sich gespritzt hatte oder hatte der Junge wirklich eine Eingebung gehabt die ihn davon überzeugte, dass es falsch war was er tat? Lestrade wusste es nicht, doch er wollte die Chance ergreifen Sherlock endlich bei seinen Problemen zu helfen.

Schnellen Schrittes ging er zu dem verfallenen Eingangstor des alten Gebäudes. Schließlich fand er Sherlock zusammengesunken auf einer zerschlissenen Matratze. Er schlief, aber atmete unruhig- unregelmäßig und schwer. Sofort war Lestrade wieder in Sorge um den jungen Mann und eilte zu ihm. „Sherlock?" Er kniete sich neben die zitternde Gestalt auf der Matratze und versuchte ihn durch ein leichtes Rütteln zu wecken.

Sherlock war schweißgebadet und verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er fürchterliche Schmerzen. Lestrades Sorge wandelte sich langsam in Panik – der junge Detektiv reagierte nicht auf ihn. Wieder und wieder schüttelte er ihn und rief seinen Namen. „Sherlock! Komm schon. Wach auf!" Als der Detective Inspector den Puls von Sherlock fühlte, beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag. „Verdammte Scheiße!", zischte er und versuchte ein weiteres Mal den jungen Mann zu wecken. Er hatte ihn noch nie so hilflos gesehen und war sich auch noch nie so unbeholfen vorgekommen.

Gerade, als Lestrade nach Sherlocks Pupillenreaktion sehen wollte, schreckte dieser auf und schnappte nach Luft. „Endlich!", ein erleichtertes Seufzen überkam den DI und er atmete hörbar aus. Sherlock blinzelte mehrmals und erkannte nun wer neben ihm hockte. „Seit wann sind Sie denn hier?" Es war nur ein Nuscheln, was er von sich gab, doch Lestrade hatte ihn verstanden. „Bin grad erst angekommen. Du siehst furchtbar aus." Besorgt um seinen Zustand blickte Lestrade in Sherlocks Augen, die glasig ins Nichts gerichtet waren. Seine Pupillen waren für den dunklen Raum viel zu klein.

„Kannst du aufstehen?" Sherlock nickte müde und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Seine Knie waren wackelig, jedoch wollte er Lestrades Hilfe nicht zu sehr in Anspruch nehmen. Zitternd lehnte er sich mit der Schulter an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Er brauchte seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und umzufallen.

Langsamen Schrittes ging Sherlock neben Lestrade her. Immer wieder machte er eine Pause, um das Schwindelgefühl loszuwerden und seine Sicht zu klären. Auch wenn er es nicht wollte, stützte ihn der Detective Inspector beim Laufen, weil er Angst hatte, Sherlock könnte umkippen – zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag. „Wie.. wie weit isses noch?", murmelte der junge Mann. „Wir sind sofort da, Sherlock. Wir müssen nur nach draußen und ins Auto." „Und.. was dann?" Seine Augen waren schon halb geschlossen, als er zu Lestrade sah. „Und dann fahre ich dich ins Krankenhaus." Sherlock wiedersprach nicht. Er wollte jetzt nicht mit Lestrade diskutieren. Dazu war er viel zu müde.

Alles, was er jetzt wollte, war schlafen.


	5. Chapter 5

Da sind wir wieder. Falls ihr immer noch diese Fanfiction lesen solltet, sind wir euch wirklich sehr dankbar! Vielen lieben Dank fürs Lesen und viel Spaß bei Kapitel 5 :3

* * *

**Stimmen.**

Sie waren zwar nur ein Flüstern, jedoch laut genug, um ein paar Wortfetzen hinaushören zu können. Die gedämpften Stimmen ließen ihn darauf schließen, dass man ihn nicht wecken wollte.

_Zu spät._

Sherlock war bereits wach. Er versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen und herauszufinden was passiert war. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass er sich in der alten Baracke wieder einen Schuss gesetzt hatte. Was danach passiert war, schien ihm verborgen zu bleiben.

Seine Lider fühlten sich an wie Blei und als er seine Augen für einen Spalt geöffnet hatte, kniff er sie sofort wieder zusammen. Das Licht über ihm war zu grell. Nachdem sich seine brennenden Augen wieder beruhigt hatten wagte er einen neuen Versuch. Diesmal konnte er sie ein kleines Stück weiter öffnen. Sachte ließ Sherlock seinen Blick durch das Zimmer streifen.

Panik überkam ihn.

_Was ist das für ein Raum?_

Sein Atem beschleunigte sich und Sherlock entdeckte die Nadel in seinem Arm. Er war mit einem Tropf verbunden, doch die Panik, die sich in ihm breit machte, ließ ihn das nicht realisieren. Mit einer hektischen Bewegung richtete er sich auf und riss die Nadel aus seinem Arm. Seine Hände zitterten und er hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. Er hustete trocken und stand auf.

_Weg hier._

Sherlock stützte sich am Bett ab und sah sich um. Wieso war er im Krankenhaus? Und wie war er hierher gekommen? Er versuchte ein paar Schritte vorwärts zu machen, seine Beine gaben jedoch unter ihm nach und er fiel auf die Knie. Ein Husten überkam den jungen Mann und er presste seine Hand auf seinen Mund.

Dr. Watson und Detective Inspector Lestrade eilten in das Zimmer. „Sher- Was zum Teufel?", rief Lestrade entsetzt und begab sich an die Seite des jungen Detektivs, welcher zitternd und hustend auf dem Boden kauerte. Mit einem Ruck zog er ihn auf die Beine und drückte ihn in Richtung des Bettes. Sherlock versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren, war aber noch zu schwach um irgendetwas dagegen auszurichten. Panisch schnappte er nach Luft und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Sherlock! Hey, beruhige dich. Ich bin's, Greg." Lestrade legte seine Hände an Sherlocks Wangen und blickte ihn an. Verzweifelt über seinen Zustand sah er nun zu John, welcher die Nadel ausgetauscht hatte, um den Tropf wieder an Sherlocks Arm anzuschließen und so die Drogen aus seinem Körper zu spülen. Nachdem er die Nadel in Sherlocks Haut gedrückt hatte, überprüfte John Sherlocks Zustand.

Sherlock hatte eine Art Panikattacke und nur ein Ziel: Raus aus diesem Zimmer.

Trotz, dass er sich vehement gegen ihn und Lestrade wehrte, schaffte John es ihm ein Beruhigungsmittel zu spritzen und die beiden Männer sahen zu, wie Sherlocks Atem sich langsam wieder normalisierte und sein Körper sich entspannte. Kurze Zeit später öffnete er seine Augen und ließ seinen Blick durch das Zimmer wandern. „Mr. Holmes. Können Sie mich hören?"

Die Stimme hörte sich an, als sei sie weit entfernt, jedoch stand John Watson direkt neben ihm. Er ließ seine Augen zu ihm wandern und blinzelte als Bestätigung. „Gut, Mr. Holmes. Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen. Sie sind im Krankenhaus. Detective Inspector Lestrade hat Sie letzte Nacht hergebracht. Können Sie sich daran erinnern?" John blickte auf Sherlock hinab.

Er fühlte sich scheußlich. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und seine Gedanken konnten keinen klaren Fuß fassen. Er brauchte einige Zeit, um zu realisieren, dass John mit ihm geredet hatte und schüttelte als Antwort nur kurz den Kopf. Sherlock wusste nicht mehr, was passiert war, nachdem er sich auf der Matratze niedergelassen hatte.

Lestrade rieb sich die Augen.

_Na klasse._

Der Junge wusste nicht mehr, was zwischen seinem Drogenkonsum und seinem Erwachen im Krankenhaus passiert war. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Seufzend sah er aus dem Fenster. Wenn Sherlock sein Drogenproblem nicht langsam in den Griff bekam, dann würde er ihn das nächste Mal tot aus einer Baracke holen müssen.

_Bitte lass es nicht so weit kommen._

Er konnte seine Sorgen um Sherlock nicht verbergen und sah nun vom Fenster wieder zu ihm. Seine Haare waren zerzaust, das Gesicht bleich, die Ringe unter seinen glasigen, blutunterlaufenen Augen wirkten fast schon schwarz und seine Lippen hatten aufgrund ihrer Trockenheit einige Risse, die immer wieder anfingen zu bluten. Lestrade hatte Sherlock schon in verschiedenen Situationen gesehen, aber das war neu für ihn. Er hatte ihn noch nie so zerstört gesehen.

_Ob es sich in seinem Kopf genauso verhält? _

Lestrade sah Sherlock weiter an. Irgendetwas musste er für ihn tun können. Immerhin fühlte er sich seit fast zehn Jahren für den jungen Mann verantwortlich. Lestrade fuhr sich durch die Haare. Er war müde und dies konnte man ihm ansehen. Als John sich mit folgenden Worten an ihn wandte, war er zwar ein wenig erleichtert, wollte jedoch auch nicht von Sherlocks Seite weichen.

„Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie nach Hause fahren. Ich werde Mr. Holmes' Zustand noch weiter beobachten." „Ich.. Ich bleibe noch etwas hier." John musterte den Detective Inspector kurz und sprach weiter. „Falls sich irgendetwas an seinem Zustand ändern sollte, werde ich Sie sofort informieren." Sein Blick fiel auf Sherlock, welcher wieder eingeschlafen war. Das Beruhigungsmittel schien nun vollkommen zu wirken. „Mr. Holmes wird jetzt einige Zeit schlafen. Sie können ruhig nach Hause fahren."

Lestrade dachte kurz nach und seufzte. „Gut, ich werde nach Hause fahren. Und Sie melden sich, wenn sich etwas ändert?" John nickte. „Okay. Ich komme heute Abend nochmal vorbei." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich und verließ den Raum.

o.o

Es war kalt und der Regen prasselte auf ihn hinab. Fünf Tage hatte er im Krankenhaus bleiben müssen und mehrere Tests über sich ergehen lassen. Nun er war er erleichtert nach Hause zu können.

_Endlich._

Sherlock richtete den Kragen seines Mantels auf und ging los. Er hatte keine Lust ein Taxi zu nehmen, zumal er die letzten Stunden schon genug gesessen hatte. Die kühle Luft in seinen Lungen und der Regen auf seiner Haut – das war es, was er jetzt genoss. Diese ständigen Befragungen und Untersuchungen hatten ihn verrückt gemacht. Seine Geduld war kurz vor dem Ende gewesen, als man ihm endlich eröffnet hatte, dass er das Krankenhaus verlassen durfte.

Schnellen Schrittes überquerte er die Straße und blieb kurz vor einem Café stehen, um seinen Schal neu umzubinden, welcher sich gelockert hatte. Seufzend blickte er sein Spiegelbild im Fenster an.

_Wie eine wandelnde Leiche._

Sherlock atmete tief durch. Er wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, wie sehr man ihm ansah, dass er Ruhe brauchte.

_Und einen neuen Schuss._

Sofort verfluchte er sich, wegen seiner Gedanken. Er selbst hatte sich vorgenommen, für einige Zeit keine Drogen mehr zu nehmen – außer es ging gar nicht mehr. Und für diesen Entschluss verfluchte er sich noch mehr. Sherlocks Gedanken wanderten zu seinen täglichen Gesprächen mit John. Immer wieder hatte dieser betont, dass er mehr Ruhe und vorallem viel weniger Drogen brauchte. Was er aber am meisten benötigte, war jemand, der ihm zuhörte und sich mit seinen Problemen befasste. Mit seinen Problemen, die ernster waren als er es erhoffte. Seufzend fuhr er sich durch die bereits nassen Haare und zischte. "Verdammt!"

Von mehreren Passanten angestarrt, setzte Sherlock seinen Weg fort. Alles, was ihm jetzt wichtig war, war in seine Wohnung zu kommen. Er musste nachdenken. Über das, was passiert war. Über Dr. John Watson, welcher ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging. Was hatte der Arzt an sich, dass ihn für Sherlock so interessant machte? Sherlock wusste es nicht und das verunsicherte ihn.

o.o

An der Bakerstreet angekommen, öffnete Sherlock die Tür des Hauses und begab sich in den Flur. Dort erwartete ihn Mrs. Hudson, welche ihn besorgt anblickte. „Oh, Sherlock! Wie geht es Ihnen?" Trotz, dass Sherlock gerade mal 19 Jahre alt war, befand es die quirlige alte Dame für richtig ihn zu siezen. Sherlock lächelte müde, als er ihre Stimme hörte – so warm und vertraut. Niemals hatte Sherlock gedacht, dass er sich in ihrer Nähe wohlfühlte.

Der junge Mann räusperte sich kurz. „Mir geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut, Mrs. Hudson. Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen." Mrs. Hudson nickte kurz, konnte jedoch ihren besorgten Blick nicht ablegen. „Ich denke, Sie wollen bestimmt nach oben in ihre Wohnung. Dann will ich sie nicht weiter stören. Ich habe dort Staub gewischt, als Sie im Krankenhaus waren." Sherlock nahm dies mit einem Nicken und leichten Lächeln zur Kenntnis.

Gerade, als er die ersten Stufen der Treppe hochgegangen war, blieb er stehen und sah zu seiner Vermieterin. „Danke, Mrs. Hudson.", sagte er und erklomm die letzten Stufen zu seiner Wohnung. Nachdenklich öffnete er die Tür und betrat den Flur. Dort legte er seinen Mantel und Schal ab und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

_Dieser Geruch._

Er vernahm den Duft eines Parfums, eines sehr teuren Parfums. Niemals konnte es das von Mrs. Hudson sein. Sherlock blickte sich um.

_Alles wie sonst auch. Aber was ist das für ein Geruch?_

Sein Blick fiel in die Küche. „Guten Abend, Sherlock Holmes.", sagte eine junge Frau und richtete sich auf.

* * *

**Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. Nur ich selbst bin mir nicht so sicher, ob es okay ist, dass ich nicht auf die fünf Tage Krankenhaus eingegangen bin. Falls ihr euch wünscht, dass ich das noch mit meiner Partnerin bespreche und dann ein Kapitel über den Aufenthalt im St. Bartholomews hochlade, dann meldet euch. Danke! :***


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, dass ich euch so lang hab warten lassen! Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich das Kapitel starten sollte, obwohl meine liebe Co. Autorin und ich besprochen haben, wie es weiter gehen soll. Irgendwie blieb die Motivation aus und wir mussten ja noch die Kapitel besprechen. Aber naja, jetzt geht es ja weiter ^.^ Viel Vergnügen!

* * *

**Kleidung.**

Kleidung war es, die an der jungen Dame fehlte. Sherlock war für einen kurzen Moment aus der Fassung gebracht worden. Das kam nie vor. Binnen Sekunden hatte sich der Detektiv wieder gefangen und sah die junge Frau an, welche sich mit einem Lächeln näherte. Nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt blieb sie stehen und sah in seine grauen Augen.

„Ich dachte schon, ich müsste noch länger warten. Sie haben anscheinend keine Ahnung davon, dass man eine Dame nicht warten lässt." sagte sie mit einem zarten Lächeln und strich mit ihrem Zeigefinger über seinen Hemdkragen. Sherlock sah zu ihr runter und zog eine Braue in die Höhe. „Nun, Miss, ich habe nicht gewusst, dass Sie hier sind und jetzt, wo ich es weiß, frage ich mich, was Sie hier tun."

Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf ihren Lippen. „Ich stehe hier unbekleidet vor Ihnen, Mr. Holmes. Und das einzige, was Sie sich fragen, ist, wieso ich hier bin?" Ein leichtes Lachen konnte Sie sich nicht verkneifen. Sherlock sah weiterhin kühl in ihre Augen. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie mir es auch erzählt hätten, wenn ich Sie nicht gefragt hätte." Kurz pausierte er. „Sie kennen meinen Namen. Ich würde gerne Ihren erfahren." Die junge Frau lächelte wieder. „Gut, Mr. Holmes. Fangen wir dann doch mit den Höflichkeitsfloskeln an. Der Name ist Irene Adler und ich bin hier, weil ich Ihre Hilfe brauche." „Und weshalb brauchen Sie meine Hilfe? Doch etwa nicht, weil Sie ihre Kleidung nicht mehr finden.", entgegnete der junge Mann mit sarkastischem Unterton.

Irene Adler lachte. Es war selten, dass jemand über Sherlocks Sarkasmus lachte und das verwirrte ihn. Diese Frau war ungewöhnlich. Sie schien nicht so langweilig und dumm wie alle anderen Klienten zu sein, die jemals bei ihm in der Wohnung gestanden hatten. Sherlock sah sie an. Sie hatte offenkundig etwas Besonderes an sich, er wusste nur nicht was es war. „Nein, ich bin hier, weil ich einen Mordfall für Sie habe." „Und wieso kommen Sie unbekleidet in meine Wohnung, um mir das mitzuteilen?" „Weil ich gehört habe, dass Sie anhand von Kleidung und einigem drum herum erschließen können, was man für eine Person ist. Ich dachte mir, dass unser Kennenlernen nicht nur auf einer Deduktion Meinerseits basieren sollte, finden Sie nicht?".

Diese Frau war ganz und gar etwas Besonderes. Sie wusste es, wie Sie Sherlock Holmes die Worte verschlagen konnte. Nicht aufgrund der Tatsache, _dass _sie nackt war, sondern _warum _sie es war. „Es könnte ein interessanter Beweggrund sein, Ms. Adler oder Sie haben etwas zu verbergen." Er trat kleines Stück näher und musterte ihre Augen. „Egal was es ist, ich werde es herausfinden." „Wenn Sie mir bis dahin helfen einen Mord aufzuklären.." Sie kam ebenfalls ein Stück näher, sodass sich ihre Körper berührten. „..Werde ich das doch wohl in Kauf nehmen müssen."

Es war nur ein Hauchen, was über ihre Lippen kam, jedoch hatte Sherlock es hören können. Irene blickte in seine Augen. Ihre Körper berührten sachte einander, ihr Blick löste sich von seinen Augen und wanderte sein Gesicht runter, ehe er eine kurze Weile auf seinen Lippen ruhte. Eine Gänsehaut überzog ihren Körper. Sie konnte sich nicht der Tatsache erwehren, dass sie sich zu Sherlock hingezogen fühlte, denn erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass er viel mehr war als sie sich vorher einzureden versucht hatte.

_Mehr als eine Figur in einem großen Spiel._

Irene ließ ihren Blick wieder nach oben wandern und den ihren mit Sherlocks kreuzen. Etwas tief in ihr drin wusste, dass sie sich unter Kontrolle halten musste und vor allem keine Gefühle entwickeln durfte. Seine Augen fesselten sie und sie war unfähig wegzusehen. „Um was für einen Mord handelt es sich denn, Ms. Adler? Es scheint kein gewöhnlicher zu sein, sonst hätten Sie sich sicherlich an die Polizei gewandt."

_Diese Wangenknochen.._

Erst wenige Sekunden später realisierte sie, dass Sherlock sie angesprochen hatte. Zu sehr hatte sie sich in ihren Gedanken verloren. Sherlock sah sie an. Langsam wurde er ein wenig unruhig. Die Müdigkeit begleitete ihn seit Tagen und alles was er wollte, war eine Nacht zu schlafen. Wieder einmal wurde ihm ein Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Er wollte seine Zeit nicht damit vergeuden Gespräche zu führen, die zu nichts brachten. „Lassen Sie uns doch im Wohnzimmer platznehmen. Hier in der Küche wird es.." Kurz strich sie über seinen Arm. „Langsam zu eng, finden Sie nicht auch?"

Sherlock entzog sich ihrer Berührung. Ohne Worte ging er ins andere Zimmer und setzte sich auf seinen Sessel vor dem Kamin. Irene folgte ihm, zog den langen Mantel an, welcher gefaltet vor dem Kamin lag an und ließ sich in dem Sessel gegenüber nieder. Sherlock hatte den Mantel gar nicht bemerkt, war unbewusst aber schon mit den Augen auf der Suche nach einem Kleidungsstück gewesen. Niemals wäre sie unbekleidet in die Baker Street gegangen.

Die junge Frau überschlug die Beine und zog sich ihre Pumps aus, die sie vor sich auf den Boden stellte. Sherlock schwieg. „Wenn ich den Mantel wieder ausziehen soll, dann sagen Sie mir Bescheid." Irene zwinkerte Sherlock zu, biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe und spielte etwas unbeholfen an ihren Mantelknöpfen rum. „Sie können Ihren Mantel anbehalten, Ms. Adler. Ich würde gerne erfahren, wobei genau ich Ihnen eigentlich helfen soll." Zwar hatte Irene gewusst, dass Sherlock abweisend war, jedoch war sie auch ein wenig enttäuscht, dass er auf ihre Anspielungen nicht einging.

Seufzend lehnte sie sich zurück. „Ich habe gehört, Sie sollen der Beste sein und selbst Scotland Yard soll Sie zur Beratung ziehen. Wenn selbst die Polizei nichts herausfinden kann, kommen Sie zum Einsatz." „Mir ist durchaus bewusst, was ich als meine Berufstätigkeit ansehen kann, Ms. Adler." Leicht genervt verdrehte er kurz seine Augen.

_Langweilig._

Sherlock faltete leicht die Hände und legte sie vor seinen Mund. Er atmete tief durch und seufzte. „Fahren Sie fort, Ms. Adler." Irene lächelte kurz. Seine Bemühungen seine Geduld zu zügeln schmeichelten sie unbewusst. Leicht beugte sie sich nach vorne und fuhr fort. „Nun, Mr. Holmes, Sie werden dazu gezogen, wenn niemand mehr weiter weiß. Ich habe Hilfe bei der Polizei ersucht, sie konnten mir aber nicht helfen. Anders gesagt: Es war für sie unmöglich. Ich weiß jetzt nicht mehr weiter und habe einen Mord, einen leeren Sarg und einen abgebrannten Tatort für Sie."

Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Sherlock sich in seinem Sessel leicht aufgerichtet hatte, wusste Irene, dass ihr Plan funktioniert hatte.

_Sein Interesse ist geweckt._

Irene lächelte. Es war ein triumphierendes Lächeln, denn sie wusste, dass sie gewonnen hatte. Der Fall klang bizarr und das war er auch. Und genau das war es, was Sherlock Holmes suchte – eine neue Herausforderung.

Der Regen hatte sich mittlerweile verstärkt und prasselte gegen die Fensterscheiben. Sherlock hatte sich die letzten bekannten Details des Falles von Irene erläutern lassen und schien begeistert von dem Fall zu sein. Irene beobachtete den jungen Mann, wie zurückgelehnt in seinem Sessel saß und hinter den gefalteten Händen breit Grinste. Einen kurzen Moment wendete sie ihren Blick von ihm ab und sah auf die Uhr. Sherlock folgte ihren Augen.

_Bereits 02.00 Uhr._

„Ich denke, dass es sinnlos wäre, den Tatort so spät nachts aufzusuchen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns morgen um vier dort treffen." Irene holte einen Zettel aus ihrer Manteltasche und reichte ihn dem Detektiv. Sherlock nahm die Notiz entgegen und musterte sie kurz. Die Adresse war ihm nicht unbekannt.

_In Chinatown._

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Irene, welche sich im Sessel nach vorne gelehnt hatte. Sie lächelte, richtete sich langsam auf und zog ihre Pumps an. „Ich würde Ihnen zu gerne noch etwas Gesellschaft leisten, Mr. Holmes, jedoch muss ich leider nach Hause." Irene ging auf Sherlock zu, der sich von seinem Sessel erhoben hatte und strich über seinen Arm, ehe sie seine kalte Hand ergriff.

Ihre Augen waren auf seine gerichtet und sie zog ihn ein Stück näher an sich. Der Rest seines Körpers schien genauso kühl wie seine Hand, Irene ließ sich davon allerdings nicht ablenken. Ihre Lippen näherten sich seiner Wange, doch ihre Bewegung stoppte nur wenige Millimeter vor seiner Haut. „Es wäre eine Schande, wenn ich Sie morgen nicht wiedersehen würde." Sanft hauchte sie ihre Worte und drückte ihre Lippen zu einem zärtlichen Kuss auf seine Wange. Ohne weitere Worte verschwand Irene Adler aus der Wohnung in die Nacht.

Sherlock hatte ihr nachgesehen, als sie ging. Das hatte er zuvor noch nie getan. Unbewusst hob der junge Mann seine Hand und strich mit den Fingern über die Stelle, auf die Irene ihre Lippen gelegt hatte. Das hatte zuvor noch niemand bei _ihm _getan. Völlig in seinen Gedanken verloren, ging Sherlock duschen und danach in sein Schlafzimmer. Langsam ließ er sich aufs Bett sinken.

_Irene Adler._

Diese Frau war nicht besonders – sie war einzigartig.


	7. Chapter 7

So meine lieben! Dieses Kapitel wurde von meiner lieben Co. Autorin verfasst, welche John und Sherlocks Teffen einfach nur unglaublich passend geschildert hat - Ich kam mir beim Lesen vor, wie in der Serie!Ich wünsche euch allen viel Spaß bei Kapitel 7.

**_Danke nochmal, dass du das geschrieben hast, meine liebe ;*_**

* * *

**Müdigkeit.**

Schwere Müdigkeit.

Sie lastete auf seinen Schultern und vor allem auf seinen Augenlidern, die Sherlock nun mühsam öffnete. Mit einem Seufzen richtete er sich auf. Es war kalt in seinem Zimmer. Er hatte vergessen das Fenster zu schließen.

_Idiot!_

Der junge Detektiv ärgerte sich über seine eigene Dummheit. Er schloss es und sah in die Stadt hinaus. Da das Fenster nicht gerade vor Sauberkeit glänzte, versetze es London in einen leicht schmierigen Braunton. Irgendwo da draußen war Irene Adler, die Frau, die ihn gestern Abend nicht nur einmal die Sprache verschlagen hatte, was sowieso noch nie vorgekommen war und das lag nicht daran, dass sie splitternackt gewesen war.

Der nervige Signalton seines Telefons holte Sherlock aus seinen Gedanken. Er verdrehte die Augen, als er sah von wem die Nachricht war – Lestrade. Doch dann weiteten sie sich als er die Nachricht las.

„_Sherlock ich mache mir Sorgen, deshalb habe ich Dr. Watson beauftragt heute Mittag mal bei dir vorbeizuschauen und einen Bluttest zu machen. - Lestrade"_

_Sein Ernst?_

Natürlich machte der Detective Inspector sich Sorgen um ihn, doch war ein Bluttest nicht ein wenig übertrieben? Erst wunderte er sich, doch dann zuckte Sherlock die Achseln; protestieren hätte eh nichts genutzt. Wenn Lestrade sich einmal was in seinen kleinen Kopf setzte zog er das auch durch.

o.o

Sherlock öffnete die Haustür und wie er erwartet hatte, stand der einen halben Kopf kleinere Dr. John Watson vor ihm. Er lächelte ihn müde an und seine Augen verrieten Sherlock, dass der Arzt keine so ruhige Nacht hatte wie er. Nach der Ankündigung von ihm war der Detektiv seinem zweitjüngsten Fall nachgegangen und nachdem er keinen Schritt weiter gekommen war, war er froh, dass es gegen ein Uhr an der Tür geklingelt hatte.

„Er hat es nicht überlebt, oder?", fragte Sherlock den Doktor zur Begrüßung. „Woher…?" wollte Dr. Watson seine Gegenfrage stellen doch der Detektiv unterbrach ihn. „Ihr Hemd ist nicht richtig geknöpft, das lässt auf Stress und Verwirrung schließen, außerdem sind noch Spuren von Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn zu erkennen, was heißt am Ende haben sie so verzweifelt versucht das Leben des Patienten zu retten, dass sie in Panik geraten sind und total hektisch wurden. Dies wiederum deutet darauf hin, dass sie schlampig mit ihrer Arbeit wurden und ihn schließlich verloren haben. Ist es nicht so?"

Watson atmete hörbar aus. „Nein nicht ganz.", er machte eine kurze Pause bevor er weitersprach und Sherlock zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch. Der Arzt sprach weiter. „Der Patient ist nicht tot, er wird wahrscheinlich für immer im Koma liegen." „Verdammt! Die Indizien hab ich völlig falsch gedeutet!" Sherlock ärgerte sich.

_Wenn der Patient tot wäre, dann wäre Dr. Watson nicht so geknickt, sondern man würde ihm nichts anmerken können. Doch da die Familie nun über den Patienten entscheiden muss, wird er sich noch eine Weile mit ihm herumschlagen müssen. Da hätte ich sofort drauf kommen müssen!_

Der Detektiv hätte sich am liebsten selbst gegen den Kopf geschlagen, ließ es aber doch bleiben. Dann bemerkte er den geschockten Blick von John. „Was denn? Ich liege nun mal ungern falsch.", versuchte Sherlock sich zu rechtfertigen, doch die Aussage brachte ihm nur einen verwirrten Blick ein und schließlich ließ er den Doktor in seine Wohnung.

In seinem dunklen Wohnzimmer setzte er sich auf seine alte Couch. „Nun, Lestrade meinte Sie wollten einen Bluttest machen. Also?" Sherlock war ungeduldig und langsam langweilte ihn die ganze Situation. „Ja einen Moment bitte. Ich würde Ihnen gern noch ein paar Fragen stellen." „Natürlich. Ärzte müssen immer Fragen stellen.", der Detektiv verdrehte die Augen. „Also, fragen Sie, was Sie zu fragen haben."

„Haben Sie in letzter Zeit nochmal daran gedacht sich einen Schuss zu setzen?", fragte Watson sofort. Er hatte bemerkt, dass Sherlocks Geduld sich in Maßen hielt. „Das gefällt mir. Endlich mal jemand der zum Punkt kommt. Und um auf Ihre Frage zu antworten, vielleicht ein- oder zweimal." Wenn Sherlock ehrlich gewesen wäre, hätte er gesagt, dass er immer daran dachte - außer zwischen zeitlich als Irene Adler in seiner Wohnung aufgetaucht war. Den Gedanken an diese Frau verwarf er sehr schnell_. _

„Okay, das hört sich ja gar nicht so schlecht an. Ich glaube Sie sind auf einem sehr guten Weg. Haben Sie noch Spritzen hier?" Watson musste sicher gehen, dass Sherlock, auch wenn er in Versuchung geriet, keine Drogen mehr nehmen würde. „ Ja hinten in der obersten Schublade meines Schreibtisches..- Nein, natürlich nicht!" Ausnahmsweise sagte Sherlock mal die Wahrheit, sein Vorrat war aufgebraucht und wenn er einen gehabt hätte wäre er längst schwach geworden. „Sicher?" Der Arzt sah ihn forschend an. „Ich würde wohl wissen, wenn ich noch welche hätte."

Sherlock erwiderte den Blick genervt. „Nun dann werde ich jetzt mal zur Sicherheit den Bluttest machen." Dr. Watson holte eine kleine Schachtel aus seiner Tasche, die er lässig über die Schulter geworfen hatte. Darin befanden sich ein Stäbchen, eine kleine Spritze und ein gefalteter Zettel. „Ich werde Ihnen ein bisschen Blut abnehmen. Das ist ein Drogenschnelltest, wenn Sie also doch in den letzten paar Stunden Drogen genommen haben. werde ich es spätestens in 5 Minuten wissen."

Er sah Sherlock nochmal in die Augen, dann schob er die Spritze in dessen Arm. Das Blut füllte sie innerhalb weniger Sekunden. John tropfte etwas davon auf das Stäbchen. „Nun müssen wir ca. zwei Minuten warten.", stellte der Doktor fest. „Wollen Sie einen Tee?"Sherlock wollte wenigstens ein bisschen höflich sein. Er mochte den Arzt – eigentlich. ,,Nein, danke ich möchte keinen- aha, das Stäbchen verfärbt sich."

Das lange Plastikstäbchen hatte langsam eine zarte, blassrosa Nuance angenommen. „Und bin ich schwanger, Doktor?" Sherlock grinste den Arzt frech an, der konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Nein der Test ist negativ. Tut mir leid! Und doch herzlichen Glückwunsch. Vielleicht schaffen Sie den Entzug ja wirklich!"

„Hatten Sie Zweifel?" der Detektiv lächelte Watson herausfordernd an. „Ich nicht, aber Lestrade meinte, Sie würden es keine 24 Stunden durchhalten, wenn Sie aus dem Krankenhaus raus sind." „Tja da hat er sich geirrt, wie in so vielen Dingen." „Das heißt nicht, dass Sie nicht vielleicht doch noch schwach werden, deshalb werde ich nun jeden zweiten Tag vorbeikommen und diesen Test mit Ihnen durchführen. Sie müssen mich also nun etwas öfter aushalten." John lächelte freundlich.

_Na toll – mit 19 einen Babysitter!_

„Okay dann freu ich mich auf den nächsten Drogentest übermorgen." Den Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, dann erhob Sherlock sich von seiner Couch und ging Richtung Tür. Er öffnete sie schwungvoll und trat heraus. „So. ich muss los. War ein schönes Treffen mit Ihnen. Wir können ja übermorgen weiter reden." Als Watson raus getreten war, zog Sherlock die Tür der 221b zu und lief mit schellen Schritten zur Straße - ohne den Arzt noch zu verabschieden. Er hatte nun wichtigeres vor. Jetzt würde er die Frau treffen.

Irene Adler.


	8. Chapter 8

Na Hallöchen! Hier ist dann auch mal das achte Kapitel. Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, jedoch blieb irgendwie die Motivation aus. Trotzdem viel spaß mit dem Kapitel :3

* * *

**Menschen.**

Überall Menschen. Die Gasse, in der Sherlock wartete war mit ihnen nahezu überfüllt. Trotz, dass er viel zu spät war, musste er auf Irene Adler warten – und Sherlock _hasste _es zu warten. Nach einer halben Stunde saß der junge Detektiv auf einer kleinen Treppe vor einer Tür und deduzierte die vorbeilaufenden Leute.

_Wie unglaublich langweilig Menschen doch sein können._

Genervt von der Monotonie der Situation wuschelte er sich seufzend durch die Haare. Sein Blick wanderte durch die Gasse und blieb auf _ihr_ hängen. Sie trug ein schwarzes Kleid, über welches sie einen dunkelgrauen Mantel geworfen hatte. Eleganten Schrittes näherte sie sich Sherlock, der sich bereits wieder aufgerichtet hatte und lächelte ihn an. „Mr. Holmes, tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich wurde aufgehalten." Sherlocks Blick wanderte über ihre Kleidung und Gesicht. Sofort bemerkte er, dass sie sich viel Mühe gegeben hatte, kaum etwas Persönliches in ihr Outfit einzubringen – sie wollte es so gut es geht vermeiden, dass Sherlock etwas über sie deduzierte.

_Interessant. Nur.. Wieso?_

Der junge Mann stoppte seine Deduktionsversuche. „Da Sie nun aufgetaucht sind, würde ich es für richtig erachten, wenn wir den Tatort aufsuchen würden, welchen Sie mir letzte Nacht so angepriesen haben." Sherlock wirkte kühl, professionell und vor allem eines – abweisend. Irene musterte ihn. Trotz des Schlafes, den er die Nacht hatte wirkte er müde und zerbrechlich. Sie wusste, dass es ebenfalls etwas mit seinem Drogenentzug zu tun hatte und fragte sich, ob oder wann er schwach werden würde. Viel mehr fragte sie sich, weshalb sie das interessierte. Klar – sie wusste viel über Sherlock und die Abweisung, die er ihr entgegenbrachte, traf sie. Und das, obwohl sie selbst keinerlei Gefühle in das Spiel einbringen wollte.

_Ein großes Spiel.._

Sie musterte ihn schweigend noch einmal ganz genau. Weshalb fühlte sie sich so zu ihm hingezogen? Irene konnte es sich nicht erklären und wollte sich selbst zügeln.

_Es war unser erstes Treffen. Wenn ich zu viel Interesse zeige, wird er sich zurückziehen.._

Sie seufzte und sah in seine kühlen Augen.

_Und sich langweilen._

„Gut, lassen Sie uns losgehen." Irene lächelte angestrengt. Es fiel ihr schwer nicht zu zeigen, dass sie zu viel über ihn nachdachte. „Unser Fußweg kann etwas dauern – ich dachte mir, dass ich Ihnen so schon mal ein paar letzte Informationen geben kann. Und Ihr Taxifahrer hätte das Haus in zehn Jahren nicht gefunden." Irene zwinkerte ihm zu und ging los.

o.o

Es dauerte 45 Minuten ehe die beiden an dem abgerannten Gebäude standen. Irene hatte recht gehabt – nie im Leben hätte es ein Taxifahrer zu diesem Ort geschafft. Sherlock kannte den Ort zwar, konnte aber nicht genau herausfinden woher. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass er eigentlich alle Ecken und Winkel von London und näherer Umgebung kannte. Kurz blickte er sich um.

_Ein perfekter Ort, um einen Mord zu begehen. Hier findet niemand so einfach hin._

Sein Blick wanderte über das Gebäude und das Umfeld. Mehrmals drehte er sich im Kreis, um auch alles Wichtige erkennen und einfangen zu können. Schnell begab er sich zur Ruine. Vor der „Tür" flatterte ein halb abgerissenes Absperrband der Polizei. Sherlock betrat ohne zu zögern das Gebäude und blickte sich um.

_Beinahe alles beim Feuer zerstört. Aber nur beinahe.._

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen und er zog seine kleine Lupe aus der Manteltasche. Er sah sich weiter um.

_Jemand hat versucht seine Spuren zu verwischen. Mit mäßigem Erfolg._

Irene Adler kam zur Tür herein. Sie sah dem jungen Detektiv mit großem Interesse bei seiner Arbeit zu. Schweigend stand sie im Türrahmen und hoffte, dass ihr Herzklopfen für ihn nicht so laut zu hören war, wie für sie. Tief atmete sie durch und versuchte ihren Herzschlag und Puls zu regulieren. Sie konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, dass sie bereits beim ersten Treffen mit ihm Gefühle entwickelt hatte. Sherlock verließ den Raum und ging hinaus. Stumm starrte er das Gebäude von außen an und ohne, dass er es wollte glitt sein Blick zu Irene, welche noch immer im Türrahmen stand. Sie blieb mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehen. Unfreiwillig ballte er seine linke Hand zur Faust.

_Was ist los?_

Der Detektiv konnte sich nicht erklären, weshalb er sich so unbeholfen fühlte. Er würde es auch nicht so schnell herausfinden können – niemals zuvor hatte er sich so gefühlt. Sein Herz hämmerte stark gegen seine Brust und immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu der Frau, die er aller höchstens zehn Stunden kannte. Er musste sich konzentrieren und verwarf seine Gedanken an Irene.

_Ein Fall. Konzentrieren!_

Kurz ließ er seine Blicke über die Außenwand gleiten und kniff seine Augen danach zusammen. In seinem Kopf rekonstruierte er zuerst das Aussehen des Gebäudes. Schicht für Schicht baute es sich vor seinem inneren Auge wieder zu seiner alten Form auf und Sherlock ging in Gedanken darauf zu. Er öffnete die schwere Holztür. Das innere baute sich nun ebenfalls wieder auf.

_Kitschige Tapete – ohne Frage. _

Sein Blick streifte durch das Zimmer. Eine braune Kommode mit Porzellantellern stand direkt neben einem riesigen Spiegel. Blumenkübel standen überall im Raum verteilt, zwei Sessel, eine Couch - nichts Besonderes. Er legte den Kopf schief und konzentrierte sich auf die verschwommene Gestalt, welche auf einem der Sessel saß. Sherlock ging um sie herum, um ihr vorderes sehen zu können – ebenfalls verschwommen.

_Irgendwer war zum Zeitpunkt des Brandes hier. Und dieser jemand war bereits tot, als es geschehen ist._

Der junge Mann atmete tief durch und führte die Rekonstruktion in seinen Gedanken weiter. Er drehte sich um, versuchte alles zu erkennen und richtete letzten Endes dem Blick auf die Vorhänge. Das Feuer hatte sich schnell ausgebreitet und zuerst die Gardinen verschlungen, ehe es auf die hölzernen Möbel übergegangen war und schließlich Wände und die Leiche.

_Moment! Die Leiche.. Wo ist die Leiche abgeblieben? Es hätte Überreste geben müssen. So heiß kann das Feuer nie gewesen sein._

Sherlock drehte sich schnell zurück zu dem Sessel. Er war leer.

Der Detektiv öffnete seine Augen und sah auf das Gebäude – abgebrannt und glanzlos stand es mehrere Meter vor ihm. Irene war zwei Schritte von dem Türrahmen, in welchen sie vor einigen Sekunden noch stand, entfernt und bewegte sich langsam auf ihn zu. Er hatte nur vier Sekunden in der Realität gebraucht, um den Brand zu rekonstruieren und herauszufinden wo der Körper abgeblieben war. Ein Grinsen bildete sich auf seinen Lippen. „Interessant, wie manche Menschen denken aus problematischen Situationen herauszukommen. Nur ein Idiot würde denken, die Leiche wäre beim Brand vernichtet worden."

Schnellen Schrittes begab er sich hinter das Gebäude und sah sich um. Blitzschnell hatte Sherlock das gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte. Kopfschüttelnd ging er zu einer kleinen Wölbung im Boden und trat vorsichtig drauf. „Miss Adler, ich habe Ihre Leiche gefunden." Irene war neben ihn getreten. „Ich kann nichts sehen, was darauf hindeutet, Mr. Holmes.. Wo ist die Leiche?" Die junge Frau sah sich um. Sherlock seufzte und blickte sie an. „Denken Sie nach, es liegt doch auf der Hand!" Als Irene nichts weiter als einen verwirrten Blick für ihn hatte, schnaubte er und zeigte auf die Wölbung auf den Boden. „Sehen Sie das? Eine Wölbung. Sonst ist hier alles flach. Und zufällig wächst hier auf der Stelle kein Gras? Kommen Sie, das ist wirklich einfach!"

Irene betrachtete die Wölbung auf dem Boden. „Ist das eine Art Falltür?" Fragend blickte sie zu dem Detektiv hoch. Sherlock lächelte leicht, hockte sich auf den Boden und zog tatsächlich eine Tür auf, nachdem er den Griff erstastet hatte. Beide sahen hinunter.

Das Gesicht war eingeschlagen, teilweise entsetzlich entstellt. Der Kopf war völlig falsch platziert, das Genick gebrochen und verdreht. Beide Schultern schienen ausgerenkt worden zu sein, das rechte Handgelenk gebrochen. Das T-Shirt des verstorbenen Mannes war blutgetränkt, drei Stichwunden befanden sich in Bauch- und Schulterbereich. Sherlock zog seine kleine Lupe aus der Tasche und untersuchte die Leiche.

_Männlich, 47 Jahre alt. Schultern ausgerenkt, Rippen gebrochen, Lunge gequetscht. Zu Tode geprügelt?_

Kurz betrachtete er die Stichwunden.

_Schwere innere und äußere Blutungen. Eine wahrscheinlichere Todesursache. Taschenmesser, der Größe nach zu urteilen. Es wurde sehr schnell zugestochen. _

Der junge Detektiv zog seine Handschuhe an und betrachtete Hände, Gesicht und Hals etwas näher.

_Genick wurde postmortal gebrochen.  
Raue Handflächen und Fingerkuppen –Handwerker? Schreiner. Keinerlei Abwehrverletzungen an den Handrücken und Fingerknöcheln- Er wurde also überrascht.  
_

Irene beobachtete den jungen Mann mit großem Interesse und hockte sich neben ihn. Schweigend verfolgte sie seine Bewegungen und Blicke. Seine Augen wanderten den Rest des Körpers hinunter und er achtete auf jegliche Merkmale, welche die Kleidung des Opfers ihm geben konnten.

_Sägespäne aus.. _Kurz beugte er sich vor, um an ihnen riechen zu können. _Eiche? Kiefer? Idiot, nie im Leben.. Aber was da - Tanne! Tatsächlich Schreiner. _Sein Blick viel auf die Hose des Mannes. _Verwaschen, also schon etwas älter. Rückseite ist dreckiger. Er wurde also hierher geschleift. Die Frage ist, von wem? _

Sherlock richtete sich auf und sah sich um. Sein Blick fiel suchend auf den Boden und langsam ging er zurück zur Brandruine. Trotz, dass die Polizei bereits nach Hinweisen gesucht hatte, konnte er die Schleifspuren noch leicht erkennen. Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf.

_Was für Idioten doch bei Scotland Yard arbeiten. Erkennen die Beweise noch nicht einmal, wenn sie direkt vor ihnen liegen. Was brauchen sie noch als Hinweis? Ein Leuchtschild?_

Der junge Mann beugte sich über eine der Spuren und konnte einen Schuhabdruck erkennen, der bereits stark verblasst war. Trotzdem konnte er einige Merkmale deuten.

_Der Täter ist männlich. Schuhgröße 47, über 1,80 m und circa 97 Kilo schwer. Starke Oberarme, sonst hätte er das Opfer nicht alleine wegzerren können. _

Sein Blick fiel wieder zum Fundort des Toten.

_Er muss sich hier auskennen. Anders hätte er nicht von diesem Ort und vor allem von dem Versteck gewusst. _

Sherlock richtete sich wieder auf und kniff die Augen zusammen. Ein leichter Schwindel überkam ihn und er konnte das Ziehen in seinem Kopf wieder spüren. Die Depressionen, welche immer wie Gewitterwolken in seinem Kopf aufzogen kehrten langsam zurück und der junge Mann versuchte krampfhaft seine Gedanken auf etwas anderes zu lenken.

_Jetzt nicht. Und auch sonst nie wieder!_

Für fast zwei Tage hatte er es tatsächlich geschafft all seine Sorgen zu vergessen und sich vollkommen auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren, doch nun kam alles auf einen Schlag zurück und der Detektiv hatte Schwierigkeiten damit klarzukommen. Krampfhaft biss er die Zähne zusammen, in der Hoffnung die Schmerzen in seinen Schläfen ignorieren zu können und begab sich wieder zur Fundstelle zurück. Irene musterte ihn und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Alles in Ordnung, Mr. Holmes?" Der junge Mann nickte. „Ja, alles in Ordnung." Kurz blickt er sich um. „Nun, Ms. Adler, ich habe alles was ich brauche. Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie jetzt die Polizei rufen."


	9. Chapter 9

Nach einer viel zu langen Zeit hat mich dann doch mal die Motivation gepackt und ich konnte mich endlich mal dazu aufrappeln das neunte Kapitel anzufangen xD

Wir haben lange darüber nachgedacht, wie wir Sherlocks Vergangenheit gestalten und das Resultat habe ich versucht in dieses und in dem nächsten Kapitel einzubauen. Ich hoffe es ist akzeptabel für euch. Wenn nicht, dann sagt mir das bitte, dann können wir das nochmal besprechen.

Wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen c:  
_

**Langeweile.**

Gelangweilt stand Sherlock hinter dem Absperrband der Polizei. Wieso musste er dahinter warten? Immerhin hatte er die Leiche gefunden. Genervt verdrehte der junge Detektiv die Augen, als er hörte wie Donovan ihn mal wieder einen _Freak _nannte. Er hasste diese Bezeichnung. Langsam drehte er sich zu der Polizistin um. „Was wollen Sie denn jetzt noch? Ich habe Lestrade schon alles erklärt." „Ich finde es nur sehr interessant, dass ausgerechnet _Sie_ eine Leiche gefunden haben, die sonst niemand entdecken konnte." Kurz musterte Donovan den jungen Mann vor sich. „Manchmal denkt man fast, dass Sie die Leichen platziert haben könnten. Sie sollten sich vielleicht nicht mehr so benehmen wie ein Freak, dann würde man Ihnen auch nicht so viele Fragen stellen."

Da war es wieder. Dieses verdammte Wort. Sherlock atmete hörbar aus und sah Donovan kalt an. „Sie scheinen mit meinem Intellekt nicht klarzukommen, Sally. Nur, weil ich in der Lage bin Indizien zu erkennen und Ihren Job besser zu machen als Sie, heißt das nicht, dass ich ein Mörder bin." Ein kurzes, aber triumphierendes Lächeln überflog seine Lippen und der Detektiv wendete sich ab. Das Triumphgefühl hielt jedoch nicht lange an, da seine Kopfschmerzen von Minute zu Minute schlimmer werden zu schienen.

_Ich habe den Fall freiwillig an die Polizei weitergeleitet! Was erwarten die sonst noch von mir? _

Seufzend schritt er immer weiter vom Tatort weg und stand kurz danach Irene Adler gegenüber. Die junge Frau blickte Sherlock an. „Sie sind noch beeindruckender als ich es erwartet habe, Mr. Holmes. Das Rätsel war kaum den Weg hierher wert, kann das sein?" Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen. „Ich habe die Leiche zwar gefunden, der Fall, Miss Adler, ist jedoch noch nicht gelöst. Der Weg hierher war keines falls ein Unnötiger."

Der junge Detektiv legte die Hände hinter dem Rücken zusammen und drehte sich wieder zum Tatort. Spurensicherung, Polizisten – alle standen sie hinter dem Absperrband und verrichteten ihre Arbeit. Ob sie dieses Mal genauso „gründlich" waren, wie beim Mal zuvor, wusste Sherlock nicht. Jedoch musste er sich nicht damit befassen, denn alles, was er gesehen und erkannt hatte, hatte er in seinem Gedächtnis gespeichert und konnte es sofort wieder abrufen, wenn er es wollte.

„Denken Sie, Scotland Yard wird Sie weiter an diesem Fall arbeiten lassen?" Er wandte sich wieder zu Irene. „Wenn Sie noch nicht mal in der Lage waren die Leichen zu finden, wie wollen sie dann den Fall ohne meine Hilfe lösen?" Anfangs dachte sie, seine Frage klänge voreingenommen, doch Sherlock hatte Recht – nur er wäre in der Lage den Fall aufzuklären.

Die junge Frau sah den Detektiv an. „Daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Ich bin gespannt, wie der Fall ausgehen wird." Kurz runzelte Sherlock die Stirn. „Eine Frage habe ich an Sie, Ms. Adler." „Und die wäre?" „Woher haben Sie von der Leiche gewusst? Der Fall wurde zwar in einigen kleinen Medien gemeldet, ein Mord wurde jedoch nicht damit in Verbindung gebracht."

Irene Adler sah Sherlock in die Augen. Sie trat einen kleinen Schritt näher. „Sie sind nicht der Einzige, der Informationsquellen besitzt, Mr. Holmes." Wieder lächelte sie den jungen Mann an. Ein kurzer Blick auf ihr Mobiltelefon verriet ihr die Uhrzeit. „Wie schade. Leider habe ich einen weiteren Termin, den ich keinesfalls versäumen möchte und kann. Ich werde mich bei Ihnen melden, Mr. Holmes." Sanft strich sie über seinen Arm und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Kommen Sie gut nach Hause." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie vom Tatort und fürs erste aus Sherlocks Gedanken.

o.o

Lestrade stoppte den Wagen und sah neben sich. „Kann ich noch kurz mit dir reden?" Sherlock schwieg, nickte kurz und stieg aus dem Wagen. Der Detective Inspector tat es ihm gleich und folgte dem jungen Mann in die Wohnung der Baker Street. Oben angekommen blickte der ältere der beiden sich kurz um und räusperte sich. „Wie geht es dir so?" „Wenn Sie nur Smalltalk halten wollen, sind Sie hier falsch. Aber Mrs. Hudson ist dem nicht abgeneigt. Sie können runter gehen und sich mit ihr über sowas wie das Wetter unterhalten." Sherlock war gereizt und das war nicht schwer zu vernehmen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte sich der junge Mann zu Lestrade. „Kommen Sie zum Thema." Lestrade seufzte und rieb sich den Nacken. „Nun ja.. Dein Bruder hat sich gemeldet, Sherlock. Er macht sich Sorgen um dich."

Sherlock blieb mitten in einer Bewegung stehen. Sein Blick fixierte Lestrades Augen. „Wie bitte?" „Du hast mich verstanden. Mycroft hat sich bei mir gemeldet und gefragt, wie es dir geht." Das Gesicht des jungen Mannes wurde bleich. „Seit wann interessiert sich Mycroft für mein Wohlbefinden?" „Nun, das tat er schon immer. Er war für einige Zeit im Ausland und –" „Ach kommen Sie! Seit wann macht Mycroft Auslandseinsätze mit? Er hasst sie!" „Er war wirklich weg, Sherlock. Und ansonsten meldet er sich sehr oft bei mir, um sich zu erkundigen wie es dir geht." „Wenn ihm das so wichtig wäre, dann könnte er sich auch bei mir melden, aber anscheinend bin ich ihm das seit vier Jahren nicht mehr wert!" „Sherlock, ich weiß, dass du sauer bist. Aber er ist wirklich besorgt um dich."

Der Blick des jüngeren richtete sich zu Boden. „Mycroft hat sich lange aus meinem Leben rausgehalten. Sie können ihm ausrichten, dass es nicht schadet, wenn er das weiterhin macht. Im Gegenteil, ich wäre wirklich sehr erfreut." Lestrade bemerkte, dass Sherlock ihn nur Mycroft nannte und ihn nicht als seinen Bruder erwähnte, da er ihn auch nicht als solchen ansah. „Sherlock. Dein Bruder ist ein viel beschäftigter Mann. Auch wenn es nicht so rüber kommt, denkt er oft an dich. Gib ihm eine Chance." „Eine Chance?" Sherlock zischte die Worte. „Weshalb sollte ich ihm eine Chance geben? Er wird sich bei mir sowieso nicht melden. Es macht also keinen Unterschied, ob ich ihn weiterhin ablehne oder eine _Chance _gebe!" Seine Stimme erhob sich und er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Und wieso kommt er ausgerechnet jetzt damit?"

Lestrade sah ihn eine kurze Weile an, ehe er das Wort ergriff. „Es ist bald wieder … naja… Jahrestag." Mehr brauchte er nicht zu sagen, um Sherlock zum vollkommenen Stillschweigen zu bringen. Der junge Mann schluckte schwer und blinzelte mehrmals heftig als würde er Tränen zurückhalten. Seine Stimme hatte sich wieder gesenkt und klang leicht zittrig. „Ist es schon wieder so weit?" Lestrade nickte. „Er weiß, dass diese Zeit für dich am schlimmsten ist. Deswegen wollte er auch sichergehen, dass es dir gut geht. Du weißt selbst, dass es dir nicht gut tut, wenn du zu viel darüber nachdenkst." „Ich wusste bis gerade eben nicht einmal, dass es schon wieder so weit ist." Sein Blick richtete sich wieder kurz auf den Boden, ehe er sich mit dem von Lestrade kreuzte. „Sagen Sie ihm, mir geht es blendend. Wenn er Ihnen nicht glaubt, ist das nicht mein Problem."

Der Detective Inspector musterte Sherlock. Er wusste, dass er _es _nicht vergessen hatte und das bereitete ihm Sorgen. „Diesmal komme ich vorbei. Ich will nicht, dass es so endet wie letztes Jahr." „Ich komme gut _alleine-_" Sherlock betonte das Wort sehr stark. „Klar. Das letztes Mal war.. eine Ausnahme." „Ich würde dir ja zu gerne glauben, aber wir wissen ja, wo das wieder hinführt. Du darfst dir einfach nicht mehr die Schuld dafür geben, Sherlock. Du hattest nichts mit der Sache zu tun. Und damit ich weiß, dass du das auch dieses Jahr nicht machst, werde ich vorbei kommen und dir Gesellschaft leisten." „Sie wollen wieder meinen Babysitter spielen. Ich bin 19! Ich brauche niemanden, der auf mich aufpasst!"

Lestrade schüttelte den Kopf. „Doch, das brauchst du! Vergiss nicht, dass ich dich erst kürzlich aus einer Baracke geholt habe, in der du dir einen verdammten Schuss gesetzt hast!" In Sherlocks Augen konnte der Polizist Tränen erkennen. Er wusste, dass er einen Nerv getroffen hatte und seufzte. „Ich will doch nur, dass es dir gut geht. Du gehst sonst noch an der Sache kaputt." „Vielleicht wäre das ja besser so.." murmelte sein Gegenüber und sah ihm in die Augen.

_Nein, Sherlock. Nicht noch einmal!_

„Sag das nicht! Es wäre nämlich nicht besser. Du musst allmählich mit all dem abschließen. Es liegt immerhin zehn Jahre zurück." „Egal wie lange es zurückliegt! Ich bin es schuld gewesen, Lestrade! Ich kann nicht einfach damit abschließen!" Sherlocks Stimme hatte wieder an Lautstärke zugenommen. „Verstehen Sie nicht? Ich bin es schuld, dass sie tot sind! Ich allein bin am Tod meiner Eltern Schuld!" Einzelne Tränen liefen das bleiche Gesicht des jungen Mannes hinab. Lestrade schluckte schwer. Er war es gewohnt, Sherlock in verschiedensten Launen und Situationen zu sehen, jedoch war es lange her, dass er Sherlock so aufgelöst gesehen hatte. „Wieso gibst du dir die Schuld daran, Sherlock? Wieso? Du warst neun Jahre alt! Wie kannst du da an ihrem Tod Schuld haben?"

Zitternd atmete Sherlock ein und flüsterte: „Ich war so dumm! Ich hätte besser auf sie hören sollen." Lestrade trat einen kleinen Schritt näher. „Du hast mir nie die ganze Geschichte erzählt, Sherlock. Du hast nie erwähnt, weshalb du dich so schuldig fühlst." Der junge Mann antwortete nicht und wendete seinen Blick ab. „Ich hab dich damals das erste Mal dort getroffen. Du warst vollkommen fertig, jedoch hast du nicht geweint. Du saßt einfach nur auf der Treppe des Krankenwagens und hast den Polizisten dabei zugeschaut, wie sie ihren Job machten. Als man mich zu dir rüber schickte, war das erste, was du wissen wolltest, der Zustand deiner Eltern. Du wusstest ganz genau, wie ihr Zustand war und was alles passiert ist, Sherlock. Wieso wolltest du das von mir wissen?"

Eine kurze Schweigepause entstand, ehe der jüngere antwortete. „Ich wollte wissen, ob Sie mir die Wahrheit sagen. Niemals hätte ich mit einem Polizisten geredet, der mich anlügt." Zwar war seine Stimme kaum lauter als ein Flüstern, jedoch konnte Lestrade alles verstehen. „Und wieso hast du mir dann nie die ganze Geschichte erzählt, wo ich dich doch nicht angelogen habe?" Sherlocks Blick war weiterhin zu Boden gerichtet. „Ich.. Ich konnte es nicht." Wieder bahnten sich Tränen aus seinen Augen ihren Weg über seine Wangen und tropften sein Kinn hinab. „Kannst du es denn jetzt?" Der junge Mann hob den Kopf und blickte dem Polizisten ins die Augen. „Kannst du es mir jetzt erzählen, Sherlock?". Sherlock öffnete kurz den Mund, als würde er etwas sagen wollen, schloss ihn aber wieder, als er das Klingeln von Lestrades Telefon hörte.

Dieser atmete seufzend aus und ging ran. ,,Okay, ich bin gleich da.'', beendete er das kurze Gespräch und sah zu Sherlock. ,,Du wirst es mir nachher bitte noch erzählen. Aber zuerst müssen wir los." ,,Wieso, was ist passiert?" ,,Unser Mörder mit der Klinge hat wieder zugeschlagen."


	10. Chapter 10

Dann fang ich auch mal mit Kapitel 10 an c:  
Falls ihr immer noch die Fanfiction lesen solltet, sind meine Co.-Autorin und ich euch wirklich sehr dankbar!  
Ich hoffe wie jedes Mal, dass es euch gefällt. Falls nicht, Kritik ist erwünscht :3

**Warnung:Das Kapitel ist ein bisschen brutaler als die vorherigen.**

* * *

**Blut.**

Es war überall im Raum verteilt. Lestrade sah zu Sherlock, welcher sich in dem Raum umblickte und schließlich über eine der drei Leichen hockte. „Diesmal sind es sogar drei. Werden es jetzt jedes Mal eine mehr?" „Das ist das vierte Mal, dass Sie zu einem Tatort dieser Mordserie gerufen worden sind. Wenn er sich wirklich jedes Mal eine Person mehr nehmen würde, dann hätte es beim zweiten Mord auch schon jemand zweites gegeben, nicht wahr?", sagte der junge Detektiv ohne von dem fast komplett ausgebluteten Körper aufzuschauen.

_Weiblich. 24 Jahre alt. Natürliche Haarfarbe, unauffällige Kleidung. Kontaktlinsen statt einer Brille. Offenbar Studentin._

Sherlock wandte sich zu Lestrade. „Haben Sie diesmal Ausweise gefunden oder sind sie wieder mitgenommen worden?" „Keine Geldbörsen, keine Handys. Ihre Taschen waren leer. Hast du eine Vermutung, wieso es jetzt drei Opfer sind?" Der junge Mann sah wieder zu den Leichen und untersuchte sie kurz. „Wie beim letzten Mal, ist es nur ein Opfer, das das wirkliche Ziel war. Die Wunden unterscheiden sich wieder." Sherlock deutete auf die große Wunde in der rechten Brust. „Diese hier ist sauber zugetragen worden, er hat sich Mühe gegeben, dass sie nicht schnell gestorben ist – er hat das Messer etwas länger stecken lassen, um sie nicht so schnell ausbluten zu lassen. Wie eine Art Korken in der Flasche. Die anderen beiden wurden nahezu schlampig getötet." Kurz schwieg er, ehe er murmelte: „Als wäre er von ihnen angeekelt gewesen und wollte sie so schnell wie möglich loswerden." Kurz blickte er zu der männlichen Leiche. „Bei ihm ist noch etwas anderes."

Lestrade musterte die Körper und seufzte kurz. „Gibt es auffällige Unterschiede bei den Leichen? Irgendwas, was man verwenden kann?" „Die eigentlichen Hauptopfer waren bis jetzt immer weiblich und vom Alter her geschätzt höchstens 25 Jahre alt. Ich denke, dass sie wahrscheinlich alle Studentinnen waren. Vielleicht sollten Sie mal nachschauen, ob momentan welche vermisst werden. Die Mordserie dauert zwar gerade Mal fünf Tage an, aber wenn er so weitermacht, werden es noch mehr werden. Wie und weshalb er sich diese Mädchen aussucht kann ich noch nicht sagen. Ich muss wissen, wer sie waren und was sie gemeinsam hatten." Danach schloss Sherlock die Augen und begann die Tat vor seinem inneren Augen zu rekonstruieren. Lestrade wusste, dass der junge Mann jetzt nicht mehr ansprechbar war und verließ den Raum.

Der Detektiv atmete tief durch und konnte erkennen, wie sich alles nach und nach zurückspulte. Das Blut floss zurück in die Körper, ihre Hautfarbe wurde etwas lebendiger und alle drei Opfer saßen auf dem Boden. Sie unterhielten sich. Worüber, wusste Sherlock nicht. Ein Geräusch ließ sie zusammenzucken und leicht erzittern.

_Er entführt seine Opfer. Sie wissen, dass etwas mit ihnen geschehen wird. _

Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum und blieb auf einer dunklen Holztür hängen. Diese öffnete sich mit leisem Quietschen und der immer noch schemenhafte Täter trat hinein. Größe und Gewicht aus den Abwehrverletzungen der Opfer und offenbar schlampig verwischten Fußspuren zu deduzieren waren kein Problem gewesen und so konnte Sherlock den Mann etwas anpassen. Der Mann ohne Gesicht bewegte sich auf die drei zu, sprach etwas, was sie verstummen ließ und zog eine junge Frau am Kragen zu sich hoch.

Sie war nicht das gewollte Opfer und so war ihr Tod qualvoll und schnell hinter sich gebracht. Er rammte ihr die lange Klinge in die Brust und zog sie so schnell wie sie drin war auch wieder raus. Ein Schrei entglitt ihr. Der Täter ließ den Kragen los und stieß die junge Frau weg, sodass sie nach hinten fiel. Mit blutverschmierten Händen fasste sie panisch an die Wand neben sich, in der Hoffnung etwas zu finden, das ihr Halt geben konnte, sodass sie fähig war sich wieder aufzusetzen. Als der Blutverlust zu hoch war, sank sie reglos in sich zusammen.

Unbeeindruckt von dem Geschehen schritt der Täter zum nächsten Opfer, diesmal war es ein Mann Anfang 30. Auch ihn zog er zu sich hoch, jedoch blickte er ihn für einige Zeit stumm an. Das Opfer wollte etwas sagen, aber der Täter stieß in diesem Moment mit dem Messer zu.

_Warum ließ er ihn nicht sprechen?_

Sherlock öffnete die Augen und sah die männliche Leiche an. Der Mund war geöffnet, die Augen genau auf die Tür gerichtet, durch welche der Täter in den Raum gelangt war. „Was wollten Sie ihm sagen?", murmelte der junge Mann und schloss die Augen wieder.

Das Bild war stehen geblieben, startete jedoch wieder bei der letzten Szene. Diesmal reagierte das Opfer und hielt die Hand seines Mörders fest, welcher gerade die Klinge wieder herausziehen wollte. Den Wortwechsel konnte Sherlock nur vermuten, jedoch gab es wahrscheinlich nicht viel, was gesagt worden war. Ein gezischtes „Lass los" der unbekannten Stimme des Täters schien nicht sehr abwegig zu sein. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sein Opfer nicht losließ, übte er noch mehr Druck auf Wunde und Tatwaffe aus und der Mann sank auf die Knie. Fast schon hektisch riss der Mörder die Klinge aus dessen Brust. Das Opfer drückte seine Hand auf die stark blutende Wunde und versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten.

Offenbar stark gereizt trat der Täter dem Mann gegen die Brust, welcher nach Luft schnappte, auf den Boden aufschlug und sich japsend zusammenkauerte. Die junge Frau, welche das alles ansehen musste, saß zitternd und schluchzend an der Wand und blickte den Mörder flehend an. Nicht davon beeinflusst zog dieser den Mann wieder hoch und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Schweigend beobachtete er, wie langsam seine Kraft und somit auch sein Leben aus ihm schwand. Als er schließlich zu atmen aufhörte und in sich zusammensank, ließ er ihn los und der Leichnam viel schwer zu Boden.

_Kein Wunder, dass der Raum voller Blut ist.._

Der Mann wandte sich zu der jungen Frau, welche als einziges wirkliches Opfer galt. Schluchzend kauerte sie an der Wand. „Bitte.. Egal was Sie wollen.. Ich.. Ich werde es sicher organisieren. Nur lassen.. lassen Sie mich am leben!" Das Schluchzen wurde zu einem Heulen und der Mann grinste. Es gefiel ihm, wie sehr sie ihre Angst zeigte. Mit der Blutverschmierten Klinge in der Hand stand er vor ihr und zog sie wie die anderen beiden Opfer am Kragen zu sich hoch. Lange beobachtete er jede Regung, jede Träne, die sich ihren Weg über ihr Gesicht bahnte.

Er flüsterte ihr zu und blickte in ihre Augen. Starr vor Angst sah sie ihn an – unfähig etwas zu antworten. Langsam hob er die Hand mit der Klinge an und setzte die Spitze an ihre Brust. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass er es genießen würde und drückte langsam zu. Der immer stärker werdende Druck auf die Klinge ließ die junge Frau wimmern und schließlich schreien, als das Messer in ihr Fleisch drang. Trotz, dass sie sich heftig wehrte, vollführte der Mann seine Tat mit größter Präzision und Geduld. Mit seiner anderen Hand drückte er sie gegen die Wand, sodass sie unfähig war sich weiter zu wehren.

_Was ist an ihr so besonders? Wieso lässt er sich bei ihr so viel Zeit?_

Sherlock „beobachtete" das weitere Geschehen. Der Täter ließ die Klinge immer weiter in sie eindringen, bis sie schließlich fast ganz in ihr verschwunden war. Die Schreie waren verstummt – reglos vor Schmerz und Schock starrte sie ihn an. Das Blut lief aus ihrem Mundwinkel und der Mann ließ mit der anderen Hand an Druck nach. Ihre Knie wurden schwach und die junge Frau sank langsam zu Boden. Der Mann blieb immer auf Augenhöhe, hockte sich vor sie, als sie den Boden berührte und gegen der Wand lehnte. Wieder sagte er etwas, jedoch war Sherlock nicht in der Lage herauszufinden, was es gewesen sein könnte.

Ein letztes Mal sah er in ihre Augen, ehe er in kleinen, aber regelmäßigen Abständen die Klinge aus ihr herauszog. Das Blut floss unaufhörlich und ihr Gesicht wurde bleicher und bleicher. Der Mann beobachtete ihren Brustkorb, welcher sich immer langsamer anhob und wieder senkte. Wenige Sekunden später stoppte diese Bewegung und ihr Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen. Der Mann strich der jungen Frau eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und verließ den Raum.

Sherlock öffnete seine Augen wieder. Alle drei Leichen lagen auf dem Boden – reglos, die Münder zu einem stummen Schrei oder letzten Atemzug geöffnet, die Augen vor Schock und Ungläubigkeit aufgerissen. Der junge Detektiv war einiges gewohnt, doch jedes Mal, wenn er einen Mord rekonstruiert hatte, fühlte er sich als wäre er der Mörder gewesen. Das Zuschauen und nicht handeln können war eine andere Situation als Leichen in der Pathologie zu begutachten und analysieren.

Kurz räusperte er sich und rief Lestrade wieder in den Raum. „Sie können wieder reinkommen.." Der Detective Inspector trat in das Zimmer und blickte Sherlock an. Er war kreidebleich und wirkte erschöpft. Immerhin hatte er einen langen Tag hinter sich. Diese Tatsache widerwillig ignorierend sah Lestrade zu den Leichen. „Und, was hast du herausgefunden?" „Der Mörder hat seine Opfer hierhergebracht. Sie wussten, dass etwas geschehen würde. Er ließ sie hier warten und tötete sie auch hier. Keine Anzeichen auf einen Raumwechsel oder dergleichen. Diese Frau dort.." Er deutete auf die junge Frau neben der Kommode. „Wurde als erste getötet. Es ging am schnellsten bei ihr. Der Mann war das zweite Opfer. Der Täter wollte es genauso schnell hinter sich bringen, jedoch lässt sich aus der Wunde und einigen anderen Indizien schließen, dass es länger gedauert hat."

Lestrade sah Sherlock kurz verwirrt an, als dieser zur männlichen Leiche blickte und eine Zeit lang schwieg. „Sherlock? Wieso hat es länger gedauert?" Der junge Mann fasste sich wieder. „Tut mir leid, kurz neben der Spur.. Er hat sich gegen den Täter gewehrt. Er wusste, dass er sterben würde, jedoch wollte er seinem Mörder nicht den Triumph lassen, so schnell über ihn gesiegt zu haben. Typisches Dominanzverhalten, wenn Sie mich fragen." Dass Sherlock allerdings noch andere Gründe im Verdacht hatte, ließ er aus. „Die Frau dort war das eigentliche Ziel. Sie war als einzige bestimmt hier zu sterben." „Und schon eine Idee, wieso es bis jetzt immer Frauen waren?" „Es kann sein, dass sich sein Beuteschema noch etwas verändern wird. Wenn ich alle Identitäten der bisherigen Hauptopfer habe, kann ich Ihnen mehr dazu sagen."

Der Blick des jungen Detektivs wurde wieder ausdruckslos und er blickte auf die Leichen hinab.

_Was unterscheidet euch so sehr voneinander? Wieso seid ihr anderen nicht so getötet worden, wie die vier Frauen?_

Das Fluchen Lestrades riss Sherlock wieder aus seinen Gedanken. „Was ist los?" „Die verdammte Presse ist bereits hier. Wie haben die das wieder so schnell mitbekommen?" Der junge Mann sah kurz zu Lestrade. „Das ist nicht mein Problem." Kurz sah er zu den Leichen am Boden. ,,Mehr werde ich heute auch nicht mehr herausfinden. Ich nehme den Hinterausgang." Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Detektiv aus dem Gebäude und in Richtung Baker Street.


	11. Chapter 11

Hallöle. Entschuldigt, dass das so lange gedauert hat, aber es braucht halt seine Zeit, bis man wieder eine Idee für ein Kapitel hat oder auch mit was anderem beschäftigt ist. In diesem Fall ist es letzteres, denn dieses Kapitel wurde von meiner lieben Co.-Autorin erstellt, welche auch an einer One Shot arbeitet. Auf diese können sich alle schon mal freuen, vor allem die Sherlolly-Fans unter euch c;

Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 11.

* * *

**Klopfen.**

Das Klopfen an der Tür ließ den Detektiv von seinem Schreibtisch aufschauen. „Mrs. Hudson ich möchte immer noch nichts essen. Sie wissen doch, dass das bei meiner Arbeit auf meine Gedanken schlägt!" rief er. „Sherlock ich bin nicht Ihre Haushälterin und außerdem ist hier Besuch für Sie."

_Immer dieser Besuch._

„Lassen Sie ihn herein." Die Tür öffnete sich und herein kam Doktor Watson. Er sah den jungen Mann an, der an einem Schreibtisch saß, welcher über und über mit Büchern und bedrucktem Papier bedeckt war. „Guten Tag Sherlock. Wie geht es Ihnen?" Sherlock verdrehte die Augen. „Ja ich bin noch clean und nein ich hab nicht nochmal daran gedacht was zu nehmen." Dann wandte er sich wieder den Papieren auf dem Schreibtisch zu, an welchem er seit über 24 Stunden gearbeitet hatte.

_Der Mörder muss noch weitere Kriterien für seine Opfer haben._

Er raufte sich die gelockten Haare und starrte auf die Fotos der Ermordeten. „Sherlock, ich habe Sie etwas gefragt." Er schaute genervt auf. John hatte mittlerweile in einem Sessel platz genommen. Der Arzt beobachtete Sherlock, welcher er ihn verwirrt ansah. „Sie haben keine Ahnung was meine Frage war, oder?" Zu seiner Verwunderung grinste ihn der Junge nun an. „Wissen Sie, wenn mich etwas nicht interessiert höre ich grundsätzlich nicht zu." Watson zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Man merkt immer wieder, was für eine gute Erziehung Sie genossen haben müssen." Sherlock atmete hörbar aus. In ihm zog sich alles zusammen, doch er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. „Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angehen würde." Der Arzt schluckte als er merkte wie gereizt er klang und wechselte das Thema. „Ich fragte nicht nach den Drogen, ich fragte wie es Ihnen geht." „Gut, danke der Nachfrage." Sherlock versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Seine ständigen Kopfschmerzen kamen schneller und schmerzhafter zurück als er erwartet hatte. Reflexartig packte er sich an die Schläfen. „Was ist los?" Watsons Frage ignorierte er und eilte in die Küche. Das Pochen im Kopf wurde schlimmer. Fast verzweifelt suchte er im Regal nach einem Glas. Endlich fand er eins, doch er ließ es mit so einer Wucht auf den Küchentisch knallen, dass es noch in seiner Hand zersprang. Fluchend und heftig an der Hand blutend nahm er ein neues Wasserglas. Plötzlich hielt Watson ihn an den Handgelenken fest. Das warme Blut rann an der Handinnenseite entlang und bahnte sich einen Weg zwischen den beiden Händen hindurch. Es tropfte auf den Fußboden, wo es eine kleine Pfütze bildete. Jetzt erst bemerkte der Detektiv wie tief die Wunde war.

_Verdammt - die Kopfschmerzen müssen aufhören! _

Langsam fing er sich wieder. Watson führte ihn zu seinem Schreibtisch und Sherlock nahm wieder auf seinem Stuhl platz. Dann ging der Arzt in die Küche und schüttete ein neues Wasserglas ein, welches er dann vor ihm auf den Tisch stellte. Er nahm es mit zitternden Händen und trank es in einem Zug aus. Der Doktor wandte sich wieder an den jungen Mann. „Wo haben Sie hier den Verbandskasten?" Sherlock seufzte und deutete in die Richtung des Badezimmers. John bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die am Boden liegenden Papiere und kam am Badezimmer an. Er schnappte sich den Verbandskasten und kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Fast stolperte er über einen Papierhaufen, konnte im letzten Moment jedoch noch ausweichen. Mit ein paar wenigen Handgriffen war die Wunde gereinigt und verbunden.

Die Kopfschmerzen flauten langsam ab und der Jüngere atmete tief durch. „Sie dürfen mich nicht anlügen Sherlock. Ich weiß, dass Sie immer noch an den Depressionen leiden und ich weiß, dass Sie deshalb diese Kopfschmerzen haben. Ich kann Ihre Entscheidung verstehen deshalb zu Drogen zu greifen, aber wenn Sie mit mir reden kann es vielleicht besser werden." Sherlock hatte versucht den Worten zu folgen und John Watson kam ihm wirklich vertrauenswürdig vor. Trotzdem bekam er keinen Ton raus, auch wenn er es ihm so gern erzählt hätte. Der Arzt sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Als er merkte, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, holte dieser wieder eine kleine Schachtel hervor. „Ich weiß, dass es Sie nervt, doch ich möchte sicher gehen, dass Sie wirklich clean sind." „Nein, kein Problem. Ich meine diese Spritze ist doch mal eine willkommene Abwechslung zu den Drogen." Sherlock war froh wieder genug Energie für Sarkasmus aufbringen zu können, dennoch konnte er sich ein genervtes Augenrollen nicht verkneifen. Auch wenn er den Arzt wirklich gern mochte, Sherlock hasste es, dass er sich aufspielte wie ein Babysitter. Er war schließlich neunzehn Jahre alt!

Nachdem der Drogentest negativ ausgefallen war, hatte Watson seine Sachen gepackt und wollte gehen, Sherlock überredete ihn jedoch zum Bleiben. Sie hatten gemeinsam einen Tee getrunken und John hatte Sherlock von seiner Zeit in Afghanistan erzählt. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte auch er an einem Trauma gelitten und träumte nachts noch oft von gefallenen Kameraden. Ja, er hatte wie Sherlock Depressionen, doch die hatte er besiegt. Nun wollte er Sherlock helfen das Gleiche zu schaffen, der junge Mann konnte jedoch anscheinend nicht aus sich herauskommen. Als John gegangen war, atmete Sherlock tief durch. Fast hätte er John von der einen Nacht erzählt, aber nur fast.

_Wieso hast du es nicht getan? Er vertraut dir und du kannst ihm genauso vertrauen._

Verärgert über sich selbst ließ er das Glas auf die Spüle krachen. „Sherlock, was sollen denn die Nachbarn denken?" Mrs. Hudson machte sich mal wieder Sorgen um ihren guten Ruf, der eh angeschlagen war, weil sie Sherlock bei sich wohnen ließ. „Bestimmt nichts Gutes, wenn Sie so einen Krach machen!" Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie Mrs. Hudson die Nase rümpfte und musste sich ein kleines Grinsen verkneifen. Als im Treppenhaus endlich Ruhe eingekehrt war, setzte sich der Detektiv wieder an seinen Schreibtisch. Unerwartet verschwamm plötzlich alles vor seinen Augen und sie fielen ihm zu. Er sank in einem tiefen Schlaf.

o.o

Sherlock stand in einem Innenhof eines hohen Gebäudes. Um ihn herum befanden sich zu allen vier Richtungen hohe Ausgänge. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er eine Bewegung. Er drehte sich um und sah Irene Adler. Sie stand einige Meter von ihm entfernt. Die Frau trug ein dunkelrotes Abendkleid, welches bis zu dem Boden reichte. Ihre Haare vielen ihr in braunen Locken zu einer Seite über die Schulter. Sie winkte Sherlock zu sich. Er machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Plötzlich bemerkte der Detektiv noch eine Bewegung zu seiner Rechten. Ruckartig drehte er sich um. Dort stand Lestrade und sah ihn warnend an. „Geh nicht zu ihr, bitte. Sie ist falsch." Doch Sherlock beachtete ihn nicht weiter und machte noch ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

Plötzlich stand ganz nah links von ihm Dr. Watson. „Wir wollen Ihnen nur helfen. Bitte hören Sie auf Lestrade." Der Doktor flehte schon fast. Doch Sherlock hörte nicht auf ihn und ging einfach weiter auf die Frau zu. Nun war er ihr so nah, dass er ein kleines Haar an ihrer Stirn bemerkte. Irene lächelte ihn freundlich an. Doch das Lächeln veränderte sich und wurde zu einer hässlichen Fratze, die ihn hämisch angrinste. Aus einer kleinen Tasche, die Sherlock vorher nicht bemerkt hatte, zog sie eine Pistole. Der Detektiv sah sie verwundert an. Lestrade und Watson schrien neben ihm laut auf und Irene Adler drückte, auf ihn zielend, ab.

Schweißgebadet wachte Sherlock auf. Er lag auf Fotos von Leichen, die sich unter seinem Gewicht leicht geknickt hatten. Entschlossen und immer noch leicht verwirrt ging er zum Telefon und wählte Lestrades Nummer. Lestrade sollte der erste sein, der erfahren sollte, was einst passiert war, das ihn so zerstört hatte und ihn nicht ruhig oder gar nicht schlafen ließ.

Es wurde Zeit sein Schweigen zu brechen.


	12. Chapter 12

Fangen wir dann auch mal mit Kapitel 12 an. Das Kapitel wird etwas kürzer als der Rest, das nächste dafür etwas länger c:

Viel Spaß beim weiteren Lesen!

* * *

**Schritte.**

Mit polternden Schritten begab sich Detective Inspector Lestrade die Treppe hinauf in die Wohnung der Baker Street. Die leicht roten Wangen deuteten an, dass er gerannt sein musste. „Sherlock! Wo bist du?" Der junge Mann saß in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin. „Hier drüben."

Der Detective blickte zu ihm und ging auf ihn zu. Mit dunklen Augenringen und blutunterlaufenen Augen blickte Sherlock zu ihm. „Du siehst furchtbar aus, Sherlock." „So fühle ich mich auch." Seufzend deutete er auf den Sessel, der ihm gegenüber stand. „Sie können sich setzen, das wird wahrscheinlich seine Zeit brauchen." Kurz zog der Ältere seine Brauen zusammen, nahm aber ohne Widerworte Platz.

Als eine Schweigepause entstand, blickte Lestrade sich um und sah zu Sherlocks Schreibtisch. „Und, hast du etwas herausfinden können?" Da der Boden und weiteres mit gestapelten Papieren versäht war, wusste Lestrade, dass Sherlock an dem Fall gearbeitet haben musste und sich wieder alle möglichen Dinge notiert hatte. Da der Jüngere nicht antwortete, sah der Detective ihn wieder an. „Sherlock? Hörst du mir zu?" „Anscheinend nicht.."

Die Launen des jungen Mannes waren ihm nicht unbekannt, jedoch machte ihn die unsichere, leicht zittrige Stimme stutzig. Kurz zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Du hast mich angerufen, weil du mit mir über etwas Wichtiges reden wolltest. Also.. Worum geht es?" Sherlock wandte den Blick ab. Es war nicht so, als wollte er es ihm wieder verschweigen, jedoch musste er sich eingestehen, dass es schwieriger war sein Schweigen zu brechen als er dachte. Der junge Mann biss sich auf die Unterlippe und kaute unsicher auf ihr herum.

Erwartungsvoll blickte Lestrade zu ihm. Er wusste, dass es seine Zeit brauchte, bis Sherlock mit ihm sprach und er wollte sie ihm geben. „Sie wissen doch, was am Samstag für ein Tag ist, oder?" Der Detective musste nicht lange überlegen, um zu wissen, worauf er hinaus wollte. „Wie könnte ich das vergessen, Sherlock." Als keine weitere Antwort kam und der junge Mann ihn mit einem müden und traurigen Blick ansah, wusste er, was er ihm sagen wollte. Überrascht weitete Lestrade die Augen. „Sherlock, wenn du dazu noch nicht bereit bist, musst du es mir nicht erzählen. Du kannst dir Zeit lassen damit, du brauchst-" „Ich möchte es Ihnen aber erzählen."

Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, was Sherlock von sich gab, Lestrade hatte es aber so deutlich gehört, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob er sich dieses nur eingebildet hatte. Kurz schluckte er und ließ sich auf die Lehne zurücksinken. Er war verwundert über die Tatsache, dass Sherlock sich ihm nach zehn Jahren anvertrauen wollte, jedoch war er froh darüber.

_Es ist schonmal ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung._

Leicht zitternd holte der junge Mann Luft und fing an zu sprechen.


End file.
